Viajando a la Segunda Generación
by isalala numero 7
Summary: Gracias a los Merodeadores II la tercera generación viajara a la segunda (en el quinto año de Harry) donde se presentarán ante sus padres. Todos se enfadan con los Merodeadores II hasta que conocen sus planes y deciden presentarse. Ellos les dirán de quien son hijos y también anunciaran las numerosas muertes. Y les mostrarán como todo cambiara y se solucionará.
1. Capítulo 1: Un viaje y anuncios

Capítulo 1: Un viaje y anuncios.

Hoy era 2 de mayo de 2022 y en Hogwarts se estaba celebrando el 24 aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts. En un rincon del comedor se encontraban los merodeaores II.

-Cornamenta, ¿lo tienes?- dijo Canuto

-Por su puesto, ¿como pudes dudar de mi hermano?- dijo haciendose el indignado Cornamenta.

-Cornamenta, hermano no lo dudaba-dijo Canuto.

-Ya decía yo-dijo Cornamenta.

-¿Conseguiste el giratiempos?-pregunto Lunatico.

-Fue pan comido-dijo Cornamenta inflandose de orgullo.

-Espero que Rosie, no se de cuenta o si no nos mata-dijo Colagusano.

-Y nosotros tambien lo esperamos-dijeron las Fotocopias.

-Eso es algo que esperamos todos-dijo Canuto.

-Pues...-dijo Fotocopia I.

-...vamos-continuo Fotocopia II.

En ese momento Cornamenta empezó a girar el giratiempo, pero paro al ver a una pelirroja furiosa dirijiendose hacia ellos.

-James Sirius Potter, ¿que haces con mi giratiemos?-rugio la pelirroja, haciendo que todos los de la tercera generación los mirasen.

-Rosie, yo no tengo tu giratiempos-dijo Cornamenta tranquilamente, mientras que Rose rugia.

-¿Rosie, no crees que hace un buen día?-intento de cambiar el tema Cornamenta.

-James Sirius Potter, Frederick Lee Weasley, Louis Arthur Weasley, Frank Neville Longbottom, Lyssander Xinephilius Scammander y Lorcan Newt Scammander, devolverme el giratiempos-les exigió Rose furiosa.

Y eso hizo que Cornamenta saltase del sitio y se le cayese el giratiempos al suelo. Provocando que este se rompiese y provocase una gran nube de polvo que lo cubriese todo.

Cuando la nuebe desapreció, pudierón notar que ahora estaban en medio del Gran Comedor y siendo el centro de atención de todos los alumnos que estaban presentes.

-¿Creis que lo hemos logrado?-pregunto Cornamenta al resto de los merodeadores II.

-¿Logrado que?-grito toda la tercera generación menos los merodeadores II.

-Creo que si, porque estoy viendo a nuestros padres cuando estaban en Hogwarts-dijo Canuto, señalando a unos Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville de unos 15 años y tambien a un George orejado con Fred de unos dicisiete años.

-Potter, ¿que as hecho?-grito una pelirroja, furiosa. Haciendo que todos los alumnos del comedor les mirasen curioso y haciendo que Harry se sobresaltase y los mirase fijamente.

-Pelirroja, calmate un poco no crees que estas exagerando un poco-dijo Cornamenta tranquilamente.

-Primero Potter, no me llames pelirroja, segundo no estoy exagero y por ultimo eres hombre muerto-grito furiosa la pelirroja.

-Vosotros tampoco os librais-dijeron toda la tercera generación a los merodeadores II.

-Por favor, ¿podrias decirme quien sois y que haceis aquí?- pregunto un hombre con una gran barba blanca, sentado en el centro de la mesa de los profesores.

En ese momento Teddy se acerco para hablar con aquel señor pero los merodeadores II, se adelantaron.

-Señor tu eres Albus Dumbledore ¿Verdad?-dijo Lunatico.

-Si-dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Podrías decirme en que año estamos?-pregunto Colagusano.

-Si por supuesto, estamos en el año 1996- dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore.

-Sois hombres muertos- les dijeron la tercera generación a los Merodeadores II.

-Nosotros venimos del futuro, exactamente del 2022-dijo Fotocopia I, haciendo que todos los mirasen incledulos.

-Y nos gustaria presentarnos, ¿Podriamos hacerlo?- dijo Fotocopia II.

-Creo que no sera una molestia-dijo Dumbledore, mirando a los otros profesores que asentian.

En ese momento una estudiate levanto la mano.

-Si, señorita Granger-dijo Dumbledore.

-¿No crees, que lo que van hacer hara que cambie el futuro?-pregunto Hermione.

-Una buena pregunta, señorita Granger-le aludio Dumbledore.

-Nosotros con esto pretendiamos cambiar algunos acontecimientos que ocurriran en el futuro-dijo Cornamenta. Y en ese momento la tercera generacion entendio lo que pretendian hacer y su enfado se redujo.

-¿Qué tipos de acontecimientos, quereis evitar?-pregunto Harry.

-Queremos evitar varias muertes, exactamente- dijo Canuto. Haciendo que todos los del Gran Comedor abliesen los ojos por las sinceridad de sus palabras y que se preguntasen quien iban a morir.

-Pues vamos a hacer los que nos decís, ¿Necesitais algo mas?-pregunto Dumbledore.

-Si, necesitamos una capa para cubrirnos, para que no averiguen quien son nuestros padres, ademas hay varios que se parecen bastante-dijo Lunatico y en ese momento Dumbledore miro hacia la tercera generación y hizo aparecer unas capas negras que cubrian a todos.

-Gracias, tambien podrias llamar a algunas personas que ya no estudian en Hogwarts-dijo Colagusano.

-Por supesto, apuntarlas en este papel y ya las llamo.

-Gracias-dijeró los Merodeadores II a la vez, mientras que Cornamenta cogia una pluma y el papel.

En ese momento, los merodeadores II se juntaron y empezaron a escribir los nombres:

Molly y Arthur Weasley

William "Bill" Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Percy Weasley

Oliver Wood

Penelope Clearwater

Ojo-loco Moody

Audrey Moody

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Nimphadora Tonks

Fleur Wea Delacour

Gabrielle Delacour

Viktor Krum

Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy

Rolf Scammander

Andromeda y Ted Tonks

-Creo, que estan todos-dijo Lunatico, mientras que le enseñaba el papel a la tercera generación.

-Si, estan todos- dijeron todos.

-Profesor, ya esta- dijo Fotocopia I, mientras que se lo daba.

Dumbledore al recibir el papel, lo examino y llamo a las personas que pidieron.

Mientras tanto Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Lee, George y Fred, hablaban soble los visitantes.

-¿Creeis que entre ellos este algun hijo nuestro?-pregunto Lee.

-Lo mas seguro, es que si-le contesto Hermione.

-Silencio-exigio Dumbledore.

-Ya les he enviado los mensajes, deberían de estar, por llegar-dijo Dumbledore.

Y de golpe las puertas del gran comer se ablieron y entraron las personas que habian sido llamadas.


	2. Capítulo 2:Teddy Remus Lupin

Capítulo 2:Teddy Remus Lupin.

Y de golpe las puertas del gran comer se ablieron y entraron las personas que habian sido llamadas. Entre ellas se pudieron veral resto de los Weasley, pero Percy se mantuvo alejado, a los Malfoy, a los Tonk, a Ojo-loco Moody, a Penélope Clearwater, a Vicktor Krum, a Oliver Wood y a Fleur Delacour con su hermana pequeña Gabrielle. Ademas tambien entraron una chica rubia con los ojos azules y un chico con el pelo castaño claro y ojos miel, que ninguno conocía. Todos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, menos los Malfoy que se sentaron en la mesa de Stlythrin.

Cuando todos se sentarón, Dumbledore les explico todo y ellos asintieron. Y Dumbledore al ver como todos miraban con odio a Sirius les explico que era inocente menos los que sabíanla verdad y los miembros de la Orden. Y al final consiguio que le creyesen despues de una larga explicación.

En ese momento uno de los encapuchados se lavanto y se puso en el centro del Gran Comedor.

Yo voy a ser el primero en presentarse-dijo el encapuchado que se puso en el centro.

El encapuchado se quito la capa, dejando ver a un joven de unos 24 años. Ese joven tenia el cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel. Y todos notarón que tenia un parecido con cierto ex-profesor de defensa de las artes las chicas lo miraban embobadas y no se dierón cuenta que una encapuchada de la tercera generación las maldecía envoz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que la tercera generación lo escúchase.

-Mi nombre es Ted Remus Lupin-dijo Teddy, mientras que Remus estaba más pálido que un fantasma.

-Felicidades Lupin-dijerón varias personas.

-Pero mis amigos me llaman Teddy y mi padre como habréis adivinado es Remus Lupin-dijo Teddy y se fijó que con cada palabra que decía palidecía más.

-Papa no te preocupes,yo no tengo tu pequeño problema peludo-dijo Teddy, haciendo que Remus volviese a su tono normal y sonriese.

-Hijo, continúa-dijo Remus.

-Tengo 24 años y cuando estuve en Hogwarts mi casa era Hufflepuff-dijo Teddy, y al escuchar eso la mesa de Hufflepuff aplaudierón sonrientes.

-Y que es, la misma que estuvo mi madre-dijo Teddy con una gran sonrisa y haciendo a Tonk tener más esperanzas de ser la madre de Teddy.

-¿Quien es tu madre?-pregunto Remus, nervioso y deseando que fuese cierta metamorfomaga.

-¿De verdad, quieres saberlo?-dijo Teddy.

-Claro que sí-dijo Remus, poniendo celosa a cierta metamorfomaga.

-Ni que fuese un monstruo-bromeo Sirius.

-Vale, mi madre es Nimphadora Tonk-dijo Teddy, mientras que volvía su pelo a un azul eléctrico.

-Lunático eres un asaltacunas, te acostaste con mi sobrina-grito indignado Sirius, mientras que Ted Tonk le mandaba una mirada amenazante Remus.

-Si, sabía que al final acceptarías-le grito Tonk a Remus.

En ese momento Remus besó a Tonk apasionadamente, haciendo que algunos en el comedor silvasen.

-Papa, mama no quiero nacer antes de tiempo-dijo Teddy feliz de poder llamarles por primera vez así.

-Hijo, continúa-le dijo Remus un poco adverso zafo .

-No jugué al quidditch porque era un poco patoso-dijo Teddy.

-Solo un poco-dijerón varios de la tercera generación divertidos.

-Dejarlo en paz-chilló una encapuchada.

-Gracias, Vic. Vale soy muy patoso-dijo Teddy.

-Dora, cariño lo saco de ti-dijo Ted Tonk.

-Pero fui comentarista.Y fui prefecto, pero no premio anual-dijo Teddy, mientras sus padres sonreían orgullosos.

-Prefecto, prefecto,...-gritarón los merodeadores.

-Ahora mismo trabajo como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras-dijo Teddy.

-Remus, igual que tu-dijo Tonk.

-Como habreis notado soy metamorfomago igual que mi madre.-dijo Teddy mirando con una sonrisa hacia Tonk.

-Mi patronus es un lobo-dijo Teddy y Remus sonrío con una gran sonrisa

-Mis padrinos son Harry Potter y su esposa-dijo Teddy.

-El cachorro se va ha casar-dijo Sirius.

-¿Dijistes cachorro?-preguntarón los Merodeadores II y los bromistas de la segunda generación.

-Si-les contesto Sirius haciendo que los que preguntarón se riesen.

-Dejar de reiros-gritarón furiosas dos encpuchadas. Al escucharlos los merodeadores II, se callarón asustados y los bromistas de la segunda les imitarón al notar su terror.

-Calladitos, me gustais mas-dijo una encapuchada sin pensarlo.

-La pelirroja, dijo que le gustaba-dijo Cornamenta ilusionado.

-No me gustas, solo era una forma de hablar-se discupo la encapuchada.

-No nieges la verdad, pelirroja. Se qué me amas-dijo Cornamenta con sinceridad.

-Ni en tus sueños, idiota-dijo la encapuchada o la pelirroja.

-Remus, no te recuerdan a alguién-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa triste.

-Es como sí estuvieran aquí-dijo Remus tristemente.

-Si hermano-dijo Sirius.

-Dejar de pelearos ya-grito exasperado Teddy.

-No, parare hasta que la pelirroja acceda a salir conmigo-dijo Cornamenta.

-Antes, que salir contigo saldria con el calamar gigante-dijo la encapuchada.

-Me recuerdan a Lily y a James-dijo Remus.

-Jah, entonces me amas pelirroja-dijo Cornamenta feliz.

-Parad ya, por favor-dijo Teddy suplicando.

-Por supuesto-dijerón ambos.

-Creo que ya he terminado-dijo Teddy, haciendo que una encapuchada le mirase enfadada.

-¿Tienes novia?-le pregunto una chica desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-Podría ser tu hijo-gritarón Tonk y una encapuchada.

-No tengo novia, pero estoy casado con una chica fantástica-dijo Teddy con una sonrisa de enamorado en la cara.

-Más te vale decirlo-dijeron todos los Weasley y Potter de la tercera generacion.

-¿Por qué?-preguntarón Remus, Tonk y Sirius.

-Porque está su suegro y el hermano de su mujer juntó a todos sus primos y tíos-dijerón los Merodeadores II.

-Por eso-dijo Teddy con miedo en su voz.

Al escucharlo, todos empezarón a reír y no se callarón hasta después de cinco minutos.

-¿Alguien quiere hacer alguna otra pregunta?-dijo Teddy.

-¿Qué tal somos como padres?-preguntarón Remus y Tonk, al escucharlos el rostro de Teddy se ensombreció.

-Bueno yo no os llegue a conocer, porque vosotros moristeis en la batalla de Hogwarts cuando apenas tenía unos días-dijo Teddy con una expresión triste en la cara.

-No-gritarón Sirius y Harry.

-Tu no puedes haber muerto, ni tu Tonk-siguió Sirius.

-¿Quien se ocupó de ti?-preguntaron Tonks y Remus tristes.

-De mi se ocuparon mi abuela Andromeda, mi padrino Harry y su esposa, y todos los Weasley. Ellos me criaron como uno más-dijo Teddy un poco más alegre.

-Gracias-dijeron Tonk y Remus a todos los mencionados.

-De nada, lo haríamos encantados-les dijo Molly sonriendo les.

-Ya termine mi presentación-dijo Teddy acercándose a sus padres y abrazándolos por primera vez en su vida.

-Que pase el siguiente-dijo Teddy.

Ted (Teddy) Remus Lupin


	3. Capítulo 3: Louis Arthur Weasley

Capítulo 3: Los Merodeadores II: Louis Arthur Weasley.

-Que pase el siguiente-dijo Teddy.

Entonces donde estaba la tercera generación, estaban discutiendo quien iba ha presentarse ahora.

-Yo creo que debería presentarse Vic-dijo Dominique.

-Yo creo que deberíamos presentarnos nosotros-dijo Cornamenta señalando a los Merodeadores II.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto una pelirroja con los brazos cruzados.

-Porque nosotros creemos que les tenemos que decir las muertes de Fred y Sirius-dijo Colagusano.

-Buen razonamiento-dijo Victoire.

-¿Que te parece que ahora vamos nosotros y luego vas tu?-dijo Canuto.

-Vale, me parece una buena idea, además se preguntarán porque el tío Fred no es padrino de ninguno de nosotros o porque no contamos nada sobre el o si lo miramos de una manera distinta-dijo Victoire razonando.

-Pues presentaros ahora-dijeron algunas impazientandose.

-¿Quien se va ha presentar ahora?-pregunto Dumbledore.

-Nosotros-dijerón los Merodeadores II a la vez.

En la espera el trío dorado, los gemelos Weasley y los dos merodeadores originales intentaba averiguar quien sería el siguiente.

-¿Teddy sabes quien es el siguiente?-le pregunto Sirius impaciente ante la espera.

-No lo se-dijo sinceramente Teddy.

-¿Quien se va ha presentar ahora?-pregunto Dumbledore.

-Nosotros-dijerón los Merodeadores II a la vez.

Esto hizo que Teddy resoplara.

-¿Quizá alguno es nuestro hijo?-dijo Hermione viendo a los seis muchachos que se pusieron en le centro.

-Quizá-le respondieron Ron, Harry y los gemelos Weasley.

Teddy que estuvo escuchando esta conversación con una pequeña sonrisa que no pasa inadvertida por Remus..

-Hola Hogwarts del pasado-dijeron los seis encapuchados a la vez, dejando sorprendidos a la segunda generación y que la tercera nublase los ojos.

-Somos-se escucho a un encapuchado.

-los-dijo otro encapuchado.

-únicos-dijo otro encapuchado.

-mejorados-dijo otro encapuchado.

-y-dijo otro encapuchado con la misma voz del segundo encapuchado en hablar.

-inigualables-dijo el único de los encapuchados que no había hablado

-Merodeadores II-gritaron los seis encapuchados a la vez, mientras se quitaban las capuchas.

-Noooooo-grito Mcgonagall desde su asiento.

-Siiiiiiiiiii-gritarón los dos merodeadores originales y los gemelos Weasley a la vez que Mcgonagall.

Al verlos todos se quedaron en shock, porque vieron a dos gemelos rubios idénticos con sonrisas pícaras, a un rubio con ojos azules con una sonrisa picara pero algo más serio que los anteriores, a un chico con el pelo de color arena y ojos de color chocolate con otra sonrisa parecida al rubio todos notaron que el rubio y esté chico eran los más serios del grupo, luego vieron a un chico pelirrojo con los ojos azules y con la misma sonrisa picara que tenían los gemelos Weasley, el último fue el que más impresiono era un chico idéntico a James Potter y eso hizo que Sirius, Remus y Harry lo mirasen fijamente, y ellos se fijaron que tenía la misma sonrisa que James.

-Ya veis que somos los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts de nuestro tiempo, verdad pelirroja-dijo el chico idéntico a James Potter.

-Ni en tus sueños, soy los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts de nuestro tiempo-grito la pelirroja desde su sitio.

-Veis como me ama-dijo de nuevo.

-No os preocupéis Cornamenta es un caso perdido-dijo el chico pelirrojo haciendo que todos los que sabían quien eran los merodeadores mirasen a Cornamenta.

-No soy un caso perdido, la pelirroja me ama, Canuto-dijo Cornamenta haciendo que Sirius sonriese.

-Tenemos que presentarnos-les dijo el rubio con una mirada sería.

-Vale, Lunático-dijeron los Merodeadores II con una sonrisa, haciendo que Remus sonriese ahora.

-Hola a todos-dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa haciendo que muchas chicas suspirarán.

Y haciendo que tres encapuchadas se enfadasen.

-Preséntate ya-gritarón dos encapuchadas furiosas.

-Ya me presento Vic y Dom-les dijo tranquilamente Lunático.

-Soy el marvilloso Louis Arthur Weasley-dijo Louis dejando a los Weasley sorprendidos.

-Arthur tenemos un nieto-dijo Molly feliz a Arthur.

-Ya lo veo-le dijo Athur sonriendo.

-No puede ser un Weasley rubio-dijerón los gemelos Weasley, haciendo que todos los Weasley asintieran, incluso Percy que estaba un poco más alejado.

-En el futuro sólo algunos Weasley son pelirrojos-dijo Louis dejando al gran comedor sorprendido.

-¿Cómo puede ser?-pregunto Bill.

-No lo se, pero lo genes de mama ganaron a los tuyos-dijo Louis divertido al ver la expresión de su padre.

Bill estaba pálido y miraba a Louis fijamente.

-¿Soy tu padre?-pregunto Bill confuso

-Según mama, si-dijo Louis divertido, haciendo que todo el comedor se riese y que Bill se sonrojará. Molly corrió a hablazar a Bill feliz.

-Eres un mini Bill-dijerón los gemelos Weasley riéndose.

-Y ¿quien fue quién se casó con Bill?-preguntaron los gemelos un poco más serios y ganado se un golpe en la cabeza de Molly y Angelina.

-Mi madre es la preciosa y encantadora Fleur Weasley, de soltera Delacour-dijo Louis con una sonrisa.

Los gemelos al escucharlo se quedaron en shock, igual que el resto de los Weasley y de Fleur.

Pero más tarde Bill miró a Fleur y la beso apasionadamente.

-Iros a una habitación-chillo Canuto.

Y Fleur y Bill se separaron sonrojados, pero todos se fijaron en la mirada que tenía Louis.

-¿Qué pasa Lunático?-le grito el chico de pelo color arena.

-Es que pensaba que no tendría que ver esto en el pasado, que ya me basta con verlo siempre en casa-dijo Louis con una mueca.

-No te preocupa, que nos pasa a todos-dijerón los otros Merodeadores II, haciendo Bill y Fleur estuviesen más rojos que el pelo de los Weasley.

-Continúa, hijo-le dijo Fleur con una sonrisa.

-Tengo 16 años y voy a Gryffindor-dijo Lunático, haciendo que la mesa de los leones aplaudiera.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti-dijerón los gemelos Weasley.

-Soy miembro de los merodeadores II como Lunático-dijo con una sonrisa marca merodeador que hicieron que todas las chicas suspirarán.

-Que puede ser vuestro hijo-chillaron Molly, Fleur con acento francés, las Weasley y Potter de las tercerera generación más otra encapuchada. Cuando Colagusano la oyó gritar se tensó y todos lo notaron.

-Gracias, soy tres cuartos de veela-dijo guiándoles un ojos a las chicas pero en especial a una chica de la tercera generación.

-Soy prefecto y juego al quidditch como golpeador-dijo Louis sonriente.

-Nos has desfraudado-dijerón los gemelos Weasley.

-Yo le hecharia la culpa a su padrino-dijerón el resto de los Merodeadores II.

-¿Hijo quienes son tus padrinos?-le preguntaron Fleur y Bill.

-Mi madrina es la fantástica y maravillosa Ginny Weasley-dijo Louis sonriéndole a Ginny, haciendo que Cornamenta y cuatro encapuchados nublasen los ojos.

-Siemple le dice lo mismo, ¿Verdad?-aclaro Canuto, dando un cadazo a Cornamenta.

-Si, al final se vuelve un poco cansino ¿Tu no crees niño veela?-dijo Cornamenta con una sonrisa.

-Lo que tu digas, Cornamenta-dijo Louis cansado.

-¿Puedes decirnos, quien es tu padrino?-preguntaron los gemelos y Sirius, ansiosos de saber quien fue su mala influencia para acabar combirtiendose en prefecto.

-Tambores-dijo Cornamenta, haciendo que sonasen unos tambores por el gran Salón.

-Mi padrino es fanatastico y genial Percy Weasley-dijo Louis sonriente y expectante de la reacción.

Percy que estaba bebiendo agua se la escupió a Oliver Wood, que estaba sentado enfrente suyo y el resto de los Weasley se quedaron en shock.

-Percy, ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Oliver, mientras que realizaba un hechizo para limpiarse el agua.

-Si-le mintió Percy pero Oliver se dio cuenta pero no quiso insistir al ver la mirada triste de su amigo.

-¿Lo puede decir?-pregunto Canuto al resto de la tercera generación.

-Por supuesto-contesto una encapuchada sin pensárselo.

-No, no importa-dijeron el resto, después de pensarlo un poco, mientras que daba una encapuchada le da un codazo a la encapuchada que respondió primero.

-Gracias-les dijo Canuto con una sonrisa que iba dirigida a una encapuchada en especial.

-De nada-les contestaron el resto, pero pudo percibir que su encapuchada le sonreía y no pudo evitar sonreír, y estar pensando en lo guapa que era.

-Canuto-dijo uno de los gemelos hasta que Canuto le presto atención.

-Fotocopia II, ¿Qué quieres?-dijo Canuto.

-Sólo que prestes atención-le dijo calmado haciendo que se sonroje y también una encapuchada aunque no se veía.

-¿Por qué Percy es tu padrino?-le pregunto George diciendo con asco el nombre de su hermano y eso hizo que Percy se sintiese peor, porque el sabía que su familia tenía razón pero el era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo en alto y aún disculparse ante su familia, además sabía que lo odiaban. Pero el estaba ansioso por saber por que era su padrino.

-Yo no tenía la intención de ser quien lo iba a contar pero no me queda más remedio-dijo resignado Louis.

-¿Si queréis nos presentamos ahora después de ti y luego continuáis vosotros, que os parece?-dijo una encapuchada mientras que veía a otra.

-Vale, nos parece buena idea-dijimos en el resto del gran Comedor, los de la segunda generación estaban deseando saber que era lo que pasaba.

-Parece que nunca me voy a presentar-dijo una encapuchada cansada de esperara.

-Tranquila Vic te prometemos que vas detrás de nosotros-dijerón los merodeadores II con firmeza.

-Mis asignaturas favoritas son defensa contra las artes oscuras y transformaciones, como buen bromista. Cuando termine en Hogwarts quiero trabajar en Gringott. Mi patronus es un lobo y soyanimagoilegalcomotodobuenmerodeadorymetransformoenunloboblanco-dijo Louis rápidamente lo último, con cuidado de que su familia no dé enfadase mucho.

-Jajajaja-se rieron Ron, Hermione, Harry, Teddy y unos cuantos encapuchados al ver que los Merodeadores II pálidos y los dos Merodeadores originales igual de pálidos.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto el resto del Gran Comedor incluyendo a la tercera generación.

-Dije que soy animago ilegal como todo buen merodeador y metransformo en un lobo blanco-dijo Louis pálido y esperando la reacción de sus padres.

-¿Qué eges que?-chillo Fleur furiosa haciendo que se todos se apartasen a diez metros de ella.

-Me gusta, tiene carácter-susurro Molly a Arthur, haciendo que este sé riese.

-Mama no fue mi intención, pero ellos me obligarón-dijo señalando a los Merodeadores II.

-Cornamenta, no me lo creo-dijo Canuto dramáticamente.

-Yo tampoco, nuestra propia sangre nos ha traicionado-dijo Cornamenta mientras que el y Canuto fingían que lloraban y las Fotocopias y Colagusano los consolaban.

-¿Acabáis de decir vuestra propia sangre?-dijo Molly empezando a sospechar quienes podrían ser y sonrió.

-Idiota-les gritarón la tercera generación.

-Ahh, interesante-dijo Molly sonriente porque creía saber quien era los padres de Cornamenta y tenía sospechas de quienes eran los padres de Canuto, pero no estaba del todo segura de quien era.

-Tenéis alguna pregunta que no este relacionada con el tío Percy ni con que sea animago -dijo Louis sorprendiendo a todos los Weasley y sus cercanos al llamar tío a Percy.

-¿Tienes novia?-pregunto Freur con una sonrisa.

-No, pero me gusta alguien. Pero por ahora no puedo estar con ella hasta que me de el permiso-dijo Louis honestamente sorprendiendo a muchos.

-¿Que permiso?-pregunto curioso Percy sorprendiendo a muchos y sobre todo a una chica rubia de su misma edad, haciendo que esta sonriera.

-Verás padrino, tengo que esperar hasta que su hermano y padre me dejen salir con ella-dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Siguo sin entender-susurro Fred a George.

-Yo tampoco entiendo-le dijo George.

-Termine, ahora chicas-dijo Louis, mientras que se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor con el resto de los merodeadores.

Mientras que dos encapuchadas se adelantaron en el centro.


	4. Capítulo 4: Molly II y Lucy Weasley

**Capítulo 4: Molly Ginevra Weasley y Lucy Audrey Weasley, las gemelas Weasley.**

Mientras que dos encapuchadas se adelantaron en el centro, las dos chicas se miraros y sonrieron.

-Hola a todos-dijerón las dos encapuchadas a la vez y notaron que tenían la misma voz.

-Somos-dijo la que estaba a la izquierda.

-las-dijo la de la derecha.

-gemelas Weasley-dijerón las dos quitándose las capuchas. Dejando ver dos chicas idénticas pelirrojas con los ojos azules, la única diferencia era que la de la izquierda tenía el pelo ondulado y la de la derecha lo tenía liso.

-Yo soy Lucy Audrey Weasley-dijo la de la derecha, sorprendiendo a una rubia sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Y yo soy Molly Ginevra Weasley-dijo la de la izquierda.

En ese momento los de la tercera generación alzaron las cejas.

-O yo soy Molly Ginevra Weasley-dijo ahora la de la derecha.

-O yo soy Lucy Audrey Weasley-dijo ahora la de la izquierda, haciendo reír a todo el Gran Comedor.

Molly tenía sospechas de quien eran hijas, y de reojo con una sonrisa, lo vio sentado hablando con Oliver.

-Sois fantásticas-dijeron los gemelos Weasley y los dos Merodeadores originales.

-Parar ya, presentaros bien-dijo Teddy cansado

-Vale-dijerón ambas a regañadientes.

-Yo soy Lucy Audrey Weasley-dijo la de la izquierda.

-Y yo soy Molly Ginevra Weasley-dijo la de la derecha.

-¿Cómo empezamos, diciendo el nombre de nuestro padre o de nuestra madre?-pregunto Lucy.

-Nuestra madre-le contesto Molly.

-Nuestra madre es la maravillosa y fantástica Audrey Weasley y de soltera Moody-dijerón las dos con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Audrey se atragantó y miro a su padre que parecía que quería matar a cualquiera de los Weasley aquí presentes, menos a Arthur o a Bill.

-¿Quien es vuestro, padre?-pregunto Audrey, mirando de reojo a cierto pelirrojo y eso solo lo notaron Molly y sus hijas que sonrieron al verlo.

-Nuestro padre es Percy Weasley-dijo nerviosamente Molly.

En ese momento Percy se atragantó y se quedo mirando a las gemelas en shock.

-¿Quien es capaz de casarse y tener hijos con con Percy?-preguntaron los gemelos incrédulos.

-Al parecer yo-dijo Audrey con una sonrisa tímida y eso causo que Percy sonriese.

Y luego Audrey se hacerco a Percy y empezaron a hablar y luego Percy beso a Audrey apasionadamente.

-Esto no me lo esperaba-dijo Molly atónita.

-Ni yo, ni yo hermana que tengo mucha imaginación me lo imaginaba-dijo Lucy atónita, igual que todos los Weasley y todos sus conocidos de la segunda y tercera generación.

-Nuca pensé que llegaría el di que lo diría, pero Perce búscate una habitación-dijo Fred con los ojos abierto y no se dieron cuenta como lo llamo excepto la tercera generación.

-Yo que lo oiría y lo vería-dijerón Bill, Charlie, Ron y Ginny.

-Quiero que quede claro nos encanta el día y el año en el que nacimos-dijerón las dos gemelas serias, haciendo que sus padres se separasen sonrojados.

-Weasley eres hombre muerto-dijo Ojo-loco Moody a Percy, haciendo que este palideciese.

-Abuelo no quieres que nosotras, tus preciosas nietas nazcan-dijo Lucy haciendo un puchero.

-Lu, tiene razón no quieres eso-dijo Molly asintiendo la cabeza.

-Eres cruel nos quieres quitar, a las prefectas-dijeron Cornamenta y Canuto fingiendo que lloraban.

-Sin Molls y Lulú nada será lo mismo-dijo Louis haciendo que todos lo mirasen y se riesen.

-Louis Arthur Weasley, como te atreves a llamarme Lulú, eres un primo muerto-dijo Lucy con el carácter sacado de su abuela Molly.

Eso causo que Louis y todos los Weasley y los de la tercera generación estuvieran más blancos que un fantasma.

-Saca el genio de la abuela-dijo Louis asustado haciendo sonreír a todas las Weasley y las Potter de la sala.

-Primo, se te olvidó decir que ese genio lo tienen todas las mujeres Weasley-le dijo Molly con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

-Así, se dice Molls-dijeron varias chicas de la tercera generación haciendo palidecer a todos los Weasley y Potter varones.

-Y no me estraña que no tengan novio-susurro Cornamenta a Canuto, pero todos en la sala lo escucharon.

Y Molly y Lucy le miraban como si lo quisiesen matar pero respiraron hondo antes de montar un número.

-No tenemos por culpa de nuestros primos sobreprotectores, además de nuestros tíos y padre-se quejó Lucy.

-Así, es-dijeron todas las Weasley de la tercera generación de acuerdo con ella.

-Ya veo que no cambiáis-dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza divertida.

-¿Entonces no tenéis novio?-preguntaron Percy, Ojo-loco y Arthur ansioso de saber la repuesta.

-No pero nos gusta alguien-dijerón las dos mirándose.

-¿Y quien es?-pregunto un enfadado Percy, deseando matar a esos chicos que se atrevan acercarse ha sus niñas.

-Papa no te preocupes, no hay ha diez kilómetros ningún chico cerca nuestra-dijo Molly tristemente.

-Si, si quieren estar con alguna Weasley, debe pasar las pruebas Weasley-dijo Louis orgulloso de eso, haciendo que todos los Weasley de la segunda generación respirasen tranquilos.

-Chico veela, se te olvido decir que tres chicos pasaron vuestra prueba-dijo Lucy riéndose.

-Es que esos chicos eran especiales-dijeron Louis, Canuto y Cornamenta.

-Claro-dijeron sarcásticas las gemelas.

-Chicas, tengo una idea-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera.

-Yo creo que tengo la misma idea-le dijo Molly con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntaron los gemelos Weasley.

-Chicas que-dijo Lucy con un somblante serio.

-os perecería-continuo Molly igual que su gemela..

-hacer nuestras pruebas Weasley, para que ninguna chica se acerque a ninguno de nuestros primos, sin nuestro consentimiento-dijerón las dos serias.

-No os atreveréis hacer eso-gritarón indignados Cornamenta y Canuto.

-Idiotas, os habéis delatado-gritarón todas las chicas de la sala, daba igual la generación, pero las más fuertes fueron cinco encapuchadas, Lucy, Molly, Ginny y la señora Weasley.

-Socorroooo, carácter Weasley a la vista-gritarón los dos ganándose dos golpes cada uno del resto de los Merodeadores II.

-Potter, Weasley callaos-chillo una encapuchada antes de taparse la mano por lo que había dicho.

-Bry-se quejó un chico a la encapuchada que acababa de hablar.

-Cállate The-dijo Bry.

-Pelirroja nos has decepcionado como te atreves ha revelar eso-dijó Canuto indignado.

-Si como dices eso y no dices que quieres salir conmigo-dijo Cornamenta fingiendo estar triste.

-Potter nunca jamás saldré contigo, antes saldría con un elfo doméstico-dijo la pelirroja pensando en " lo maravilloso que sería una cita con un elfo doméstico", pero en el fondo pensaba como sería una cita con el chico con el que se estaba peleando.

-Pelirroja, no engañas a nadie con esa mentira-dijo Cornamenta feliz de notar un tono de mentira en su voz.

-Potter eres un idiota de primera, lo sabias-dijo la pelirroja enfadada.

-¿Qué te hice pelirroja, para que me odies tanto?-dijo Cornamenta sin entender.

-Son mujeres Cornamenta, nadie las entiende-le susurro Canuto ganándose un golpe de Lucy que los había escuchado.

-Lu, ¿Por qué me pegas?-le pregunto Canuto tocandose donde le había pegado "su prima".

-Por idiota-le contesto Lucy sin verle.

-Pero si adoras a este idiota-le dijo Canuto dándole una sonrisa marca Merodeador, de las que le gustaban a Lucy.

-Y tu a mi y ahora cállate-le contesto enfadada Lucy con una pequeña sonrisa. Audrey y la señora Weasley que estuvieron escuchando la conversación no pudieron evitar sonreír y pensar que había algo entre ellos dos, aunque ha ellas no les importó pero sabían que a los demás posiblemente.

-Como íbamos diciendo antes de que nos interrumpiesen la conversación, tenemos 16 años-dijo Molly.

-Yo voy a Hufflepuff-dijo Lucy.

-Y yo a Revenclaw-dijo Molly antes de que sus tíos o padre interviniesen.

-Otra tradición rota-chilló indignado George.

-La tercera generación es una deshonra-dijerón Fred.

-Tíos que bien que lo dicen porque nos encantan las bromas-dijerón las dos sonriendo picaramente.

-¿Como?-fue lo único que pudo decir Percy.

-Si, ¿Cómo?-dijerón el resto de los Weasley y los que conocían a Percy.

-Bueno lo sacamos de mama y de vosotros dos-dijerón Molly y Lucy tranquilamente.

-Además a papa no le importa siempre que nos vaya bien en las notas-añadió Molly dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Igual que el quidditch y las clases extra escolares-dijo ahora Lucy.

-Hacéis bromas y jugáis al quidditch, ¿Seguro qué soy hijas de Percy?-preguntaron Ron, Bill, Charlie, George y Fred.

-Según mama si, además somos pelirrojas y tenemos los ojos azules-dijeron las dos a la vez haciendo que todos se riesen.

-Vale seguimos, somos prefectas, pero no esperamos ser premios anuales-dijeron las dos a la vez.

-Ese puesto es para nuestra queridísima Bry-dijo Lucy.

-Estoy de acuerdo no hay nadie quién se merezca más ser premio anual-le dijo Molly.

-En esto estoy de acuerdo con las prefectas-dijerón los Merodeadores II.

-Gracias-dijo Bry sonriendoles aunque no la pudieron ver.

-Pues yo juego al quidditch como guardiana-dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Yo no juego, porque se me da fatal, pero me gusta-dijo esta vez Molly sonriendo.

-Además estoy en el coro y en clases de arte mágico y muggle-dijo Lucy sonriendo a la nada.

-Yo encambio estoy en la orquesta tocando el violín y estudios antiguos-dijo Molly alegremente.

-¿Por qué no nos cantas algo, Lu?-pregunto Cornamenta.

-Si, ¿por qué no lo haces?-le dijo Canuto con una sonrisa marca Merodeadeador.

-Vamos, Lu tu puedes-dijeron 8 encapuchadas.

Entonces Lucy se pone en el centro del comedor y empieza a cantar:

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset

She's going off abaut something that you said

She doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts

She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming abaut the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you can see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along, so can't you see?

You belong with me, you belong with me.

Todos escucharon la canción con mucha atención y era verdad que Lucy cantaba muy bien, todos miraron a Lucy sorprendidos haciendo que se sonrojase.

-Lo hicistes muy bien-le dijo muy contenta la señora Weasley.

-Gracias-dijo Lucy sonrojada de la atención.

-De nada-le contesto la señora Weasley.

-Menos mal que no sacó el talento Weasley hacia el canto-dijo Molly divertida, haciendo que todos los Weasley se riesen.

-Pero yo canto, mejor-dijo Canuto, provocando que toda la tercera generación se riese.

-Incluso Al canta mejor que tu y es mucho decir-dijo un encapuchado con una sonrisa burlona.

-Au, Al sabes que tengo razón cantas fatal-dijo el mismo chico.

-No hacía falta que lo dijeras, Scor-dijo el tal Al.

-Yo no pienso tocar nada con el violín-dijo Molly al ver a los merodeadores, que la miraban deseosos de poder escucharla.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntaron los Merodeadores II, los gemelos Weasley, Ron, Remus y Sirius.

-Uno porque no tengo el violín, dos no me apetece, tres no os importa como toque solo queréis perder el tiempo y cuatro a mi no me combenceis como a Lucy-dijo Molly sonriendo.

-Lo que tu digas, sargento-dijerón los Merodeadores II, los gemelos Weasley y Sirius como si fueran soldados.

-Ha hacer 50, ya-les contesto Molly como si fuese un sargento.

Los chicos la miraron como si estuviese loca, pero ella los miraba fijamente esperando a que sucediese.

-Son desobedientes, mi comandante-le dijo Lucy haciendo un saludo militar a Molly.

-Lo que pasa es que son leones y no les gusta obedecer una orden-dijo una encapuchada con burla.

-Daph tiene razón, pero también es por que son una panda de bagos-dijo Bry sonriente.

-Claro que no somos una panda de bagos-se quejaron "los bagos".

-Por supuesto, lo único que hacéis son bromas y quidditch-dijerón Lucy, Molly, 9 encapuchadas, Bry y Teddy.

-Claro que no-se quejaron "los bagos".

-A se me olvidaba, también "salís" con todas las chicas de Hogwarts-dijo Bry haciendo comillas con los dedos en "salís", haciendo asentir a el resto de la tercera generación menos a los mencionados, a Bill, a Charlie, a Percy, a Ron, a Ginny, a Angelina, a Remus y a Tonks.

-Traicionados por tu propia familia y amigos, os lo creéis-dijo Fotocopia I seríamente.

-En el fondo tienen razón pero Colagusano y yo, somos los que menos ligamos-dijo Fotocopia II sonriendo junto Colagusano, haciendo tener rabia a todos lo que sabían la verdad.

-Antes de nada, quiero que sepáis que nunca sería capaz de traicionar a mis amigos, antes prefiero muerte-dijo Colagusano haciendo sonreír a los que sabían la verdad y a Hannah y a Neville.

-Lo sabemos amigo-dijerón el resto de Merodeadores II sonriéndole.

-Continuemos, nuestras mejores amigas son Lexi, Bry y Daph-dijo Lucy sonriente.

-Las nuestras también-les dijerón Lexi, Bry y Daph.

-Hacemos bromas como los merodeadores pero la mayoría de nosotras saca mejores notas que ellos y no tenemos nombres-dijo Molly sonriente.

-Mi patronus es un perro-dijo orgullosa Lucy, haciendo sonreír a Canuto.

-Y el mío es un águila-dijo Molly orgullosa, haciendo aplaudir a la mesa de Revenclaw por que su patronus sea el animal de su casa.

-¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?-dijerón Molly y Lucy sonrientes.

-Si, ¿Quienes son vuestros padrinos?-preguntaron Audrey y Percy sonriendose.

-Mis padrinos son el tío Bill y la tía Ginny, los dos mejores padrinos del mundo-dijo Molly contenta, haciendo pensar a la señora Weasley que su familia se reconciliaría y por eso no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Y el mío el tío Ron, quien fue el que me enseño a jugar al quidditch y Hermione-dijo Lucy sonriendoles.

-¿Por qué somos vuestros padrinos?-dijerón los cuatro.

-Porque sois hermanos-dijo Lucy tranquilamente.

-Y a nuestro padre le cae bien Hermione y mama no se negó-dijo Molly con simpleza.

-Gracias-dijo Hermione a Audrey y a Percy.

-De nada-les contestaron los dos a la vez.

-Tenéis más preguntas?-preguntaron las dos a la vez.

-No, ninguna-volvieron a decir a la vez.

-Antes de terminar queremos decir dos cosas muy importantes-dijo Molly.

-Una buena y otra mala ¿Cual preferís primero?-dijo Lucy nerviosa.

-La mala-les dijo Canuto.

-Entonces primero la mala-dijerón las gemelas a la vez.

-Pero primero Harry no te enfades con lo que te vamos a contar-dijo Lucy, haciéndose preguntar a la gente que era lo que habría ocurrido.

-¿Chicos hablamos soble el patético chiste de la lenteja del tío George?-pregunto Lucy viendo como todos los de la tercera generación veían disimuladamente una de las orejas de Fred.

-Puedes contarlo-dijerón Canuto y una encapuchada con sonrisas en la cara.

-Me estoy perdiendo-dijo George desorientado por no entender nada.

-Nosotros también-dijerón la segunda generación.

-Entonces empezamos-dijo Lucy a todos.

-Dentro de dos años van a tener que llevar a Harry a una casa segura por eso el tío Ron, el tío Bill, la tía Fleur, Hermione, el tío George, el tío Fred, Remus, Tonks, Hagrid, el abuelo Arthur, el abulo Ojo-loco, Kingsley y Mundugus Fletcher intentarán convencer Harry de utilizar una poción multijugos para despistarlos-dijo Molly pero fue interrumpida por alguien.

-Me niego a que lo hagáis-dijo Harry firmemente.

-Eso lo que dijiste y también dijiste que te enfrentarías a ellos, pero se te olvido que eras menor de edad y el resto no-dijo Cornamenta haciendo sonrojar a Harry.

-Si, fue tonto-admitió Harry.

-Al final lo convencieron y se separaron en parejas pero primero Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur y Mundugus tomaron la poción. Las parejas fueron Harry con Hagrid, Ron con Tonks, Hermione con Kingsley, Fred con el abuelo Arthur, George con Remus, Fleur con Bill y Mundugus con el abuelo Ojo-loco-dijo Molly tranquilamente.

-Por el camino una maldición asesina alcanzo a Hedwidg-dijo Lucy tristemente.

-Eso no es lo peor-dijo Molly.

-Harry llego sano y salvo, pero fueron los primeros en llegar, los siguientes fueron Remus con tío George-todos se dieron cuenta que Molly se calló de golpe y pedía ayuda a Lucy para continuar, eso hizo que todos los Weasley de la segunda generación se tensarán y se preocupasen.

-El tío George estaba inconsciente-dijo Lucy pero fue parado por un grito.

-No, mi pequeño-grito la señora Weasley yendo a ablazar a su hijo.

-Hermano, estas bien-dijo un Fred serio al ver a George pálido. Al verlos la tercera generación sintieron pena, pensando que estaban preocupados y llorando por el gemelo equivocado.

-Que fue provocado por la maldición septumbrembra mandada por Snape-dijo Lucy pero fue callado por el grito de indignación de los Weasley de la segunda generación y sobre todo por Molly.

-Antes de que digáis algo iba para un mortifago, pero alcanzo a George-dijo el tal Al.

-Es lo que iba decir, como iba diciendo la maldición le alcanzo la oreja y perdía mucha sangre pero como era una maldición no pudieron recuperar tu oreja, además habíais sido traicionados. Más tarde llegaron Hermione y Kingsley. Luego llegaron el abuelo Arthur y Fred, que se fue con George-dijo Lucy pero fue cortada por su gemela.

-Y ahí nuestro querido tío George destrozó toda su carrera como bromista con un chiste por la falta de su lenteja, perdón oreja-dijo Molly tristemente fingiendo que estaba llorando.

-Si, patético creéis-dijo Lucy con una voz soñadora.

-Hermano, no se te ocurrió nada mejor. ¿Chicos seguro que no se dio en la cabeza?-dijo Fred en un tono serio.

-No, no se dio en la cabeza-dijo seriamente una encapuchada.

-Rosie tiene toda la razón-dijo Canuto frunciendo el ceño.

-Aunque habeces lo parezca-dijo la misma encapuchada de antes, ganándose que todos la mirasen.

-Se refiere que no se comporta igual que cualquier otro adulto, es guay-dijo Cornamenta acompañado con los asentimiento de los Merodeadores II, las gemelas Weasley y cinco encapuchadas.

-Bueno es que soy maravilloso y lo sigo siendo aunque me falté una oreja-dijo George arrogantemente.

-Sólo ha estado 1 hora con Potter y ya se le ha pegado su arrogancia-dijo Bry muy asustada.

-Tampoco exageres, pelirroja-dijo Cornamenta con una de sus sonrisas, de que todas las chicas caen bajo mis pies y tu no serás una excepción.

-No exagero para nada, pero creo que no debo preocuparme por tu arrogancia. Por lo que parece es de familia-dijo la pelirroja, perdón Bry con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Pero pelirroja, me amas con mi arrogancia-dijo Cornamenta mirándola seductoramente.

-Potter cállate y déjame de llamar pelirroja-dijo Bry enfadada, no dejándole ni una oportunidad de hablar a Cornamenta.

-Y va también para vosotros-dijo Bry al ver que Canuto iba a hablar.

-Gracias Bry-dijo Lucy amablemente.

-Más tarde llegaron Bill y Fleur con una noticia, la cual era que Mundugus era el traidor-dijo Molly intentado no mirar hacia nadie, pero fue interrumpida por un grito.

-Nooooo, no puede ser-dijo Audrey dándose cuenta de lo que iban a decir y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Percy al verla llorar intentó consolarla, el también se había dado cuenta de lo que iba decir. Al igual que el mismo Ojo-loco que están mirando a sus nietas por primera y última vez en su vida, Albus Dumbledore que lo miraba con lástima, pero el sabía que gente tenían que morir, Remus que se quedo de piedra pero instaba consolar a Tonks que esta llorando, Hermione que se cubrió la cara al empezar a llorar, Snape que tenía una mirada de indeferencia en la cara pero en el fondo (muy en el fondo) lo sentía y Harry que se hecha a la culpa mentalmente.

-Como Molly iba diciendo Mundugus era el traidor y el mato al abuelo Ojo-loco que se cayó del teastral en el que viajaba-dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de varios minutos de silencio asimilando la muestre de Ojo-loco y de que combenciesen a Harry de que el no era el culpable su muerte.

-¿No teniais una buena noticia?-pregunto Sirius intentando cambiar el tema.

-La noticia era...-dijo Molly con una pequeña sonrisa pero fue interrumpida por una persona.

-Creo saber cual es la noticia-dijo Percy mirando a sus hijas.

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron las dos con grandes sonrisas en la cara.

-La noticia es o era que yo soy un tonto pomposo seguidor del ministerio y lo siento todo lo que he hecho y todo lo que posiblemente, muy seguramente diré y haré encontrar vuestra. Se que tenías razón y siento haber dicho y hecho todas esas idioteces-dijo Percy sorprendiendo a toda su familia y que Audrey, Molly y Lucy les sonriesen. Pero encambio una persona estaba furiosa, esta persona estuvo en silencio desde el principio de las presentaciones esperando que alguien dijese que Potter estaba mintiendo.

-Señor Weasley, te creí alguien mejor-dijo Umblige desde su silla, haciendo recordar a todos los presentes que estaba ahí.

-Umblige que bien me vienes, podrías decirle al primer ministro por mi que dimito-dijo Percy con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, dejando a toda su familia y conocidos sorprendida por la sonrisa y por haber dimitido (todos sabían lo mucho que a Percy le importaba su trabajo).

-Si, por supuesto Señor Weasley se lo diré-dijo una sorprendida Umblige.

-Bien hecho papa, has dejado descolocada a la cara sapo-dijerón Lucy y Molly sonriendose mientras chocaban las cinco.

-Como os atrevéis a llamarme así, la pagaréis-dijo furiosa Umblige mientras que levantaba la varita hacia Lucy y Molly.

-Como te atrevas a tocarles un pelo, lo único que quedara de ti será un cuerpo espín rosa, ¿Lo has entendido?-dijo un furioso Percy con la varita alzada, mientras que se ponía entre Umblige y sus hijas, dejando sorprendido a todos los presentes.

-Si, lo he entendido-dijo Umblige temblando de rabia.

-Como te atrevas a tocar el pelo o sólo a atreverte a pensar en atacar cualquier miembro de mi familia, te aseguro que la amenaza que te dije será como un juego de niños comparado con lo que te haré. Así qué quietecita sentada en tu silla escuchando cada presentacion y luego al terminar te lanzare un Obliviate ¿Entendido?-dijo un enfadado Percy volviendo a sorprender a todos, pero sobre todo a sus padres y hermanos.

Todos estuvieron esperando a que Percy se calmará, para continuar con las presentaciones pero la mayoría todavía seguían en shock.

-Espero que me perdonéis-dijo un arrepentido Percy a su familia.

-Perce estas más de perdonado por lo que le dijiste a la cara sapo-dijerón George y Fred sonriéndole.

-Lo siento, padre-le dijo Percy arrepentido a Arthur.

-Hijo estás más que perdonado-le dijo Arthur con una sonrisa,

-Percy, cariño cuanto te he hechado de menos-le dijo la señora Weasley envolviendo en un ablazo a Percy, que esté le perdono.

Ahora Percy miro a sus dos hermanos mayores que tenía enfrente suya.

-Hermano, estas más que perdonado desde que te disculpaste, luego dimitiste, más tarde amenazaste a un trabajador del ministerio por tu familia. Perce después de eso como puedes creer que no te hemos perdonado-le dijo Bill.

-Si Bill tiene razón y se te olvidó añadir a la lista de estupideces que has hecho que eres un tonto por creer que no te íbamos a perdonar-le dijo Charlie con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento Percy pensó que sólo faltaban que lo perdonasen los más afectados por todo esa tontería (dicho por palabras exactas de Percy) Ron y Ginny.

Percy se acercó a Ron para poder disculparse personalmente, par abre si lo perdonaba.

-Percy no hace falta que te acerques, eres mi hermano y por más estupideces que hagas no podré evitar quererte y perdonarte-dijo Ron sabiamente dejando a todo el comedor con la boca abierta.

-Ronnie has dicho algo sensato-dijerón los gemelos Weasley.

-Si, puedo ver que has marudado mucho-dijo Percy con una sonrisa.

Ahora a Percy le tocaba disculparse con la pequeña, no tan pequeña, Ginny. Y no sabía como iba reaccionar, sólo esperaba que reacionase como el resto de la familia.

Percy se quedo enfrente de Ginny y se estuvieron mirando durante varios minutos.

-Idiota-dijo Ginny mientras que le pegaba a Percy en la cara, dejando sorprendido a todo el Gran Comedor. Pero lo que más sorprendió a todos es lo que hizo a continuación que fue abrazarlo.

-Te perdono, grandísimo idiota-le susurro Ginny al oído de Percy haciendo que este sonriese.

Cuando se separaron, todos los miraron hasta que Lucy miró a todos con una gran sonrisa y le dio un codazo a Molly.

-Esto damas y caballeros es nuestra presentación-dijerón las gemelas Weasley.

-Ahora vuestro turno-dijo Molly cortésmente a los Merodeadores II.


	5. Capítulo 5: Fred II y James II

**Capítulo 5: Los Merodeadores II: Frederick Lee Weasley y James Sirius Potter, la gran amistad de Canuto y Cornamenta es eterna, y Cornamenta y su pelirroja.**

Ahora vuestro turno-dijo Molly cortésmente a los Merodeadores II.

En ese momento los Merodeadores II se levantaron y se miraron. Al mirarse dejaron claro quienes eran los siguientes en presentarse por varios motivos.

Por eso el chico pelirrojo con ojos azules, Canuto, y el chico idéntico a James Potter, Cornamenta, se pusieron en el centro y se miraron.

-Damas y Caballeros tenéis el honor de conocer a los magníficos y maravillosos Cornamenta y Canuto-dijerón arrogantemente Canuto y Cornamenta, dejando a toda la segunda generación sorprendida y haciendo que todas las chicas suspirasen por ellos dos.

-Ya veis somos lo mejor de nuestra generación-dijo Cornamenta con arrogancia en la voz, haciéndoles recordar a James Potter a todos los que lo conocían.

-Claro, sois lo mejorcito de lo mejorcito-dijo con sarcasmo Bry haciendo reír a la tercera generación.

-Pelirrija acaso lo niegas-dijo un disgustado Cornamenta.

-Si lo niego, hay mejores-dijo Bry con una sonrisa de satisfacción y haciendo que la mayoría de encapuchados, Molly, Lucy y Teddy asintiesen.

-¿Cómo quien?-preguntaron Canuto y Cornamenta celosos.

-Bueno Al no está para nada mal-dijo Bry mirando hacia un encapuchado haciendo que este se sonroje.

-Si, tienes toda la razón-suspiraron varias chicas de la tercera generación.

-Ni nos olvidemos de Frankie, Scor, The y Log-dijerón Bry y Lucy, haciendo que Colagusano y tres encapuchados se sonrojen. Y que Canuto y Cornamenta hierves en celos, aunque lo intentasen negar pero fue demasiado tarde porque Bry se dio cuenta y se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Celosos?-pregunto Bry satisfecha.

-Nosotros celosos, no-dijerón Cornamenta y Canuto mirándose y luego mirando a Bry.

-Si, están celosos-dijo una Lucy divertida.

-Si estamos celosos-dijerón los dos mirándose, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-Por supuesto, que lo estamos. Lo estamos porque vosotras no nos dais ninguna oportunidad y hay un montón de chicos persiguiendoos-dijerón Canuto y Cornamenta melodramáticamente, haciendo reír a los Merodeadores originales, los gemelos Weasley, Ron y a Lee.

-Dramáticos-dijo Lucy rodando los ojos.

-Eso no fue lo que dijisteis el otro día-dijo mordazmente Bry.

-¿Celosa preciosa pelirroja?-dijo Cornamenta levantando una ceja y mirando hacia su amada.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo fingiendo estar asqueada Bry.

-Dejar vuestras peleas, par de tórtolos. Que los demás nos queremos presentar-grito Rosie furiosa.

-Si, lo haremos-dijo un Cornamenta asustado.

-Que no somos un par de tórtolos, Weasley-le grito Bry furiosa, si había un genio peor al de las Weasley, ese era el suyo.

-No le grites a Rosie-dijerón un montón de encapuchados, Louis, Teddy, Canuto y Cornamenta.

-Pues le grito a quien quiero y se acabó-dijo una furiosa Bry.

-Cálmate, pelirroja-intento tranquilizarla Cornamenta pero sus intentos fueron nulos.

-No me vuelvas a llamar pelirroja o lo lamentarás Potter-dijo una Bry furiosa alzando la varita dejando a todo el comedor sorprendidos, pero soble todos a la tercera generación y en especial a Cornamenta.

-Se nota que es familia de mortifagos-dijo una encapuchada sorprendiendo a todos pero con una voz fría como el hielo.

Todos al escucharla se sorprendieron y se quedaron en shock durante varios minutos. Pero se recuperaron al ver a Bry alzando la varita y con los ojos hechando chispas girarse hacia dónde había venido la voz de quien había hablado.

-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo Bry con un tono dulce que no se creyó nadie y con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero todos se sorprendieron cuando la mitad de los encapuchados se giraron hacia la encapuchada que había hablado con ganas de querer matarla. Los de la segunda generación pudieron ver como Teddy, Louis y Colagusano se tensaban y apretaban la mandíbula con ganas de asesinar a alguien. Encambio Lucy, Molly, Fotocopia I y Fotocopia II inventaban un plan para vengarse de quien había dicho eso.

Canuto estaba peor de todos porque estaba conteniendo a un Cornamenta furioso con ganas de echarse encima de la encapuchada para poder matarla, ni le importaba lo que fuese una niña, porque nadie le hacía daño a su pelirroja y salía inmune. Cornamenta podía ver su mirada triste y que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar que les provocaban esas palabras, aunque lo ocultase él sabía que esas palabras la habían herido.

-Me escuchaste bien, escoria de mortifagos-dijo esa encapuchada mientras que la miraba sonriéndole.

-Necesito un poco de ayuda-pidió Canuto a cualquiera que lo estuviese escuchando porque sentía que no podía con Cornamenta. Pero nadie lo llego ha escuchar porque estaban concentrados en la conversación.

-Bueno puede que sea eso, pero soy mucho mejor persona de lo que eres y serás nunca-le dijo Bry un poco más calmada, pero aún furiosa.

-Bueno, bueno la serpiente sacó sus colmillos-dijo riéndose la encapuchada.

-Y la águila se quedo sin cerebro y sin alas-dijo Bry mordazmente.

-Bueno por lo menos no soy una puta-dijo la encapuchada, haciendo que las reacciones en la sala fuesen distintas desde que todos los de la segunda generación les quedase mirando con la boca abierta, de que los de la tercera generación se contuviesen para no matar a la pobre cría. Pero a los que más les costaba era a las gemelas Weasley, a cinco encapuchados y a Cornamenta. Que esté ya estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas que les soltase Canuto.

-Eso lo serás tu-dijo Bry antes de pegarle en la cara a la chica.

-¿Permitidme, podría salir fuera?-dijo Bry educadamente y más calmada.

-Por supuesto, señorita-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo que Bry se fuese.

-Canuto, sueltame-le pidió un calmado Cornamenta.

-Vale, hermano-le respondió Canuto con una sonrisa.

-Perdonadme pero me voy haber como esta la pelirroja-dijo Cornamenta antes que de salir corriendo por donde se había ido Bry.

-Cada Potter con su pelirroja-susurro Canuto negando con la cabeza por el abandonamiento de su hermano del alma.

-Veo que vamos a tener que esperar para continuar con las presentaciones-les informo Canuto a todos.

-¿Cuándo vamos a comer?-pregunto un encapuchado.

-Eso-dijerón todos los hombres Weasley, Sirius, los Merodeadores II que estaban presentes y unos cuantos encapuchados.

-Pues como tenemos tiempo vamos a comer ahora-dijo Dumbledore.

-Pero Albus, no crees que será correcto esperar a los jóvenes que acaban de abandonar la habitación-dijo Macgonogall a Dumbledore.

-No hace falta que los espere Minnie, ellos lo entenderán-dijerón Canuto y Sirius a la ves sonriendose.

-No se sí preocuparme-dijerón Remus, Louis y Colagusano a la vez haciendo reír a todos.

-Yo de eso, si me preocuparía-dijerón seriamente Canuto y Sirius.

-Ah, comer-dijo Dumbledore mientras hacía aparecer una mesa para los que no se habían presentado de la tercera generación.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo Cornamenta perseguía a su pelirroja. Hasta que la encontró en el lago sentada con la cabeza (sin la capucha) entre las piernas. A Cornamenta se le partio el corazón al verla así pero se acercó a ella.

-Pelirroja, ¿estas bien?-le pregunto Cornamenta sentado a su lado.

-Si, estoy bien. Déjame en paz, Potter-dijo Bry sin mirarlo.

-Te lo preguntare de nuevo, Brooke ¿estas bien?-dijo Cornamenta mientras que la miraba fijamente.

-Tu que crees, James-le dijo Brooke mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo creo que no estás bien-dijo James mientras se acerco más ha abrazarla y vio como empezó a llorar en su pecho.

-¿Por qué has venido, James?-le pregunto después de un tiempo Brooke, aun con la cabeza en el pecho de James.

-Brooke, he venido porque me importas-dijo James mientras le acaricia su pelo pelirrojo.

-¿Te importo, en serio?-le pregunto con muchas dudas Brooke a James.

-Si, me importas-le contesto James enfadado consiguió mismo por hacerla dudar de sus palabras.

-Incluso me importas más que mi propia vida-dijo en un susurro James pero Brooke fue capaz de escucharlo y al hacerlo no pudo evitar que le escapará una sonrisa.

Brooke estuvo abrazada a James durante lo que parecieron minutos o horas. Pero al final tuvieron que separarse.

-Sabes, que nos vamos a vengar-dijo con una sonrisa James.

-No seas muy malos con ella, sólo es una cría y, además ella y yo siempre nos estamos peleando y diciendo cosas así-dijo Brooke mirando a James.

-Bueno, por lo menos déjanos hacerle una bromita pequeña-dijo suplicante James.

-Vale, quien soy yo para evitar que hagáis una broma-dijo Brooke con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno eres prefecta-dijo James alzando una ceja.

-Y que, en el pasado no lo soy-dijo Brooke mirando a James, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de decir la pelirroja.

-Me estas tentando a gastar una broma-dijo James con una gran sonrisa.

-Más o menos-le dijo ella con otra gran sonrisa.

-Pelirroja, te ves adorable cuando sonríes así-le dijo James mirándola mientras sonreía y se levantaba del suelo y daba su mano a Brooke.

-¿Sabes Potter, cuando te ves adorable?-dijo Brooke mirando a James con una sonrisa traviesa en su boca a la vez que aceptaba la mano de James y se levantaba.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto como un estúpido (enamorado) James.

-Pues cuando te caes al lago-dijo Brooke a la vez que tiraba a James al lago.

James tardo en reacionar, pero cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en el agua helada del lago.

-Brooke, me la pagaras-dijo James fingiendo estar enfadado.

-Te las pagaré cuando los cerdos vuelen-dijo Brooke con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

-No, la pagaras cuando seas mi novia-dijo James mirándola fijamente a sus ojos azules.

-Potter, sabes que eso nunca pasara-dijo Brooke sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

-Claro, que pasará ¿me ayudas a salir?-dijo James desde el agua.

-Claro que no, se lo que pretendes, Potter-dijo negando con la cabeza Brooke.

-Pelirroja deja de fingir que sabes lo que voy a hacer y dame tu mano-dijo James en un tono autoritario que sorprendió a Brooke.

-Vale-dijo Brooke dándole la mano a James.

En ese momento James tiro de la mano de Brooke y ella cayó encima de James. En ese momento se estaban mirando a los ojos. James estaba viendo los ojos azules que tanto amaba y Brooke estaba viendo los ojos chocolate con los que soñaba cada noche.

-Brooke querrías ser mi novia-soltó James sin evitarlo mirando fijamente sus ojos.

En ese momento Brooke miro a James sintiendo miles emociones diferentes, pero eso no le hizo perder la razón y en el fondo sabía que amaba al chico que tenía enfrente suya pero no podía estar con él. Brooke se culparía toda la vida, si al estar en una relación con ella la gente lo trataría mal y le dirían lo mismo que le dicen a ella,y eso era algo que nunca se perdonaría. Además ella no era lo suficiente buena para el, ella era alguien con un pasado familiar oscuro, tenebroso y el tenía un pasado familiar de héroes y de grandezas. Y ella sabía que eso se estropearía al estar con el chico que tanto amaba, aunque lo intentase negar lo amaba y lo que le estaba pidiendo era lo que más deseaba en el mundo pero tenía que negarse por el.

-Potter, no ...-dijo Brooke después de un rato, pero fue cortado por James.

-Brooke o pelirroja como prefieras, te amo y eres la mujer de mi vida, aunque se que soy muy joven para decir eso. Y nada de lo que digas me convencerá de lo contrario-dijo James sincerandose mientras la miraba a los ojos y le acariciaba la cara.

-Nada de que somos personas muy distintas, porque te amo así, alguien opuesta a mi, tampoco nada sobre tu pasado familiar ni el mío, porque esto no me impide amarte como lo hago y para que lo sepas te amo más que mi propia vida y ni se te ocurra decir que también lo dices por nuestras familias si es por eso fuguemonos juntos, pero mientras esté a tu lado todo será perfecto-término decir James con una mirada intensa a los ojos que iba dirigida a Brooke y esto causo que empezase a llorar.

-Brooke, ¿estas bien?-dijo nervioso James y sintiéndose como un tonto al haber dicho todo lo anterior.

-Si, estoy perfecta James-dijo Brooke sonriendo a James con una gran sonrisa sincera en la cara.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa?-pregunto preocupado James.

-¿Quieres saber que me pasa?-dijo Brooke abrazando a James, haciendo que se sorprenda y se sonrojé. Y que lo único que pudiera hacer era asentir como respuesta a la pregunta hecha por Brooke.

-Pasa que te amo-dijo Brooke en un susurro en el oído ha James, haciendo que este entrase en shock.

-¿Qué has dicho, pelirroja?-pregunto incrédulo James por sí lo que había oído fue su imaginación.

-Te he dicho, que te amo-dijo la pelirroja con un valor, sacado de no se dónde.

-¿Pelirroja, me amas?-pregunto un incrédulo James.

-Si, te amo y deja de preguntármelo-dijo Brooke sonriéndole a James y James le correspondió.

-¿Pelirroja, querrías ser mi novia?-pregunto James en el oído de Brooke, haciendo que esta temblara.

-Si acepto, James-dijo Brooke con una gran sonrisa.

Nada más decirlo James se acercó a Brooke y unió sus labios junto a los suyos, al principio el beso fue lento demostrando todos sus sentimientos, pero pasado unos segundos se volvió apasionado y el beso término cuando los dos se quedaron sin aire.

-Tenemos que salir del agua, James-dijo Brooke sonriendo.

-Si, sal tu primero pelirroja-dijo James a Brooke, mientras le ayudaba a salir.

-Ahora tu-dijo Brooke dándole la mano para ayudarlo a salir.

-¿Cómo prefieres que te llame, pelirroja, Brooke o Bry?-pregunto un nervioso James.

-Como a ti te gusté más-dijo sin pensárselo Brooke.

-Vale, mi pelirroja-dijo James mientras cogía a Brooke por los aire.

-Sueltame, Potter-dijo Brooke al ver la altura que había del suelo.

-Ahora que hacemos, Bry-dijo James con una sonrisa juguetona mientras que dejaba a Brooke en el suelo..

-Volver al castillo-dijo Brooke viendo el castillo.

-Pero primero esto-dijo James poniéndole delicadamente la capucha a Brooke.

-Gracias-dijo Brooke un poco sonrojada.

-Te ves adorable, cuando te sonrojas-dijo James en el oído de Brooke mientras que le cogía la mano.

-Vamos-dijo Brooke con su mano agarrada a la de James, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del gran comedor donde se separaron pero ninguno fue capaz de borrar la sonrisa que tenían en la cara.

Pero antes de entar y incluso antes de que estuviesen delante de la puerta Brooke se hacerco a James y le dio un corto beso, que hizo que ambos sonriesen como tontos.

-Vamos-dijo Brooke nada más separarse con una sonrisa.

-Vamos-repitió James comí si se lo tuviese que confirmar, mientras que intentó ocultar su sonrisa.

Ambos comenzaron a andar y cuando llegaron a las puertas, los dos entraron en el Gran Comedor. Consiguiendo que todos los presentes les quedasen mirando mientras entraban.

Brooke se fue a sentar junto a los que no se habían presentado, pasando por al lado de Molly y Lucy, que pudieron ver su sonrisa. Lucy y Molly se fijaron en la sonrisa que tenía Brooke y James, y se sonrieron antes de girarse hacia dónde estaban Fotocopia I y Fotocopia II para mirarlos con una sonrisa amenazante.

-Chicos, nuestros 50 galeones-dijo Molly abriendo la mano esperando sus galeones.

-Ganamos la apuesta, tenéis que pagarnos-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa de complicidad en la cara.

-Chicas, no habéis ganado la apuesta-dijo Fotocopia I.

-Si, porque eso significaría ...-dijo Fotocopia II mirando lentamente de Cornamenta a la pelirroja y de la pelirroja a Cornamenta a la vez que juntaba las piezas en la cabeza, y eso causo que se le desencajará la mandíbula y que se le quedase una cara de tonto.

-¿Que pasa hermano?-preguntó Fotocopia I a Fotocopia II sin entender nada y confundido.

-Que Cornamenta nos oculta cosas, ¿Verdad, Cornamenta?-dijo Fotocopia II mirando a Lucy, a Molly, a la pelirroja y a Cornamenta con miradas de complicidad. Y luego le lanzo a Fotocopia I una mirada que decía ¿eres ciego o que?

-Claro que no-mintió Cornamenta.

-Menos mal-dijerón el resto de Merodeadores II menos Fotocopia II.

-Nuestro dinero-dijerón ya enfadadas Lucy y Molly.

-Toma el dinero-dijo temblando Fotocopia II mientras que les daba 50 galeones.

-¿Te fijaste?-le susurro Lucy a Fotocopia II.

-Si y ¿cuánto crees que James aguante sin decirlo?-susurro Fotocopia II.

-Yo creo que hasta que se termine de presentar-dijo Lucy decidida.

-Y yo creo que hasta que se presenté Brooke-dijo Fotocopia II.

-Hacemos una apuesta, al que gane 15 galeones-dijo Lucy sonriéndole.

-Vale, acepto con mucho gusto-dijo Fotocopia II devolviéndole la sonrisa haciendo que Canuto y una encapuchada se pusiesen celosos y gruñen.

-Siempre es un pracer hacer apuesta contigo-dijo Lucy dándole la mano a Fotocopia II.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Fotocopia II soltando la mano.

-Podéis dejar de tontear-dijo Canuto celoso.

-No estamos tonteando, estamos haciendo otra apuesta-dijeron los dos indignados y haciendo que sus gemelos negasen con desesperación la cabeza.

-Hermano, siempre estáis apostando y siempre gana Lucy-dijo Fotocopia I.

-A ti, también te pasa lo mismo con Molly-se defendió Fotocopia II.

-Es que somos insuperables en las apuesta, gracias al tío George-dijerón Lucy y Molly con arrogancia.

-Si es que soy el mejor-dijo George mientras que hacia reverencias y lo dicho por las gemelas, hizo pensar a Fred sobre sí a lo mejor no sobrevivía a la guerra, porque por ahora no se le había nombrado y sabía que él también les hubiera enseñado sobre apuestas a sus sobrinas.

-¿Hermano, estas bien?-dijo George al ver a Fred pálido.

-Si, hermano ¿y no tienes la misma curiosidad que yo?-dijo Fed cambiando de tema y con una sonrisa.

-Si por supuesto-dijo George con la misma sonrisa que Fred.

-¿Y sobrinita, sobre que estabais apostando?-preguntaron curiosos Fred y George con sonrisas traviesas.

-Eso-dijerón el resto del gran comedor.

-Pues estamos apostando sobre la vida amorosa de nuestro querido Cornamenta-dijerón Lucy y Fotocopia II a la vez con sonrisas de complicidad y divertidas, haciendo que Cornamenta se atragantase y se sonrojase más fuerte que el pelo de los Weasley, que la pelirroja tuviese la cara de color escarlata, que Molly sonriese divertida y que el resto del gran comedor mirasen a Cornamenta estupefactos.

-Es hora de que os presentéis, ¿no creéis?-dijo Molly para cambiar de tema y para avanzar con las presentaciones.

-Por supuesto-dijo rápidamente Cornamenta para evitar que nadie les interrumpiese.

-Si, como os dijimos antes somos Canuto y Cornamenta-dijo Canuto señalandose a el y a Cornameta.

-Y me imagino que querréis saber nuestros nombres ¿Verdad?-dijerón los dos con una sonrisas en la cara.

-Por supuesto-dijo Mcgonogall.

-Minnie, no eres capaz de imaginarte nuestros nombres-dijerón Canuto y Cornamenta a la vez fingiendo desilusionarse.

-Si, Minnie tampoco será tan difícil. Te voy a dar una pista cada uno tiene los nombres de dos bromistas que estuvieron en Hogwarts-dijo Cornamenta con una sonrisa muy parecida a la que hacia James Potter pero con un toque arrogante de la que tenía Sirius. Eso causo que Canuto sonriese con la misma sonrisa que tenían los gemelos Weasley, pero con un toque que decía que decía, que no era capaz de romper ningún plato que tenía Lee.

Mcgonogall puso una cara de terror al ver sus sonrisas. Remus sin darse cuenta miraba con añoranza a Cornamenta porque ya sabía quien era y también vio divertido a Canuto, preguntándose cual de los gemelos era su padre.

-Minnie, ni si quiera somos unos fantasmas-dijo Canuto al ver la cara de susto de Macgonogall.

-Si y no veo como te cuesta tanto saber quienes somos y nuestros nombres-dijo Cornamenta tristemente.

-Jóvenes creo saber perfectamente quienes sois, pero voy a darle el honor al señor Lupin de decir quienes sois porque al parecer llegamos a la misma conclusión ¿Verdad, señor Lupin?-dijo Mcgonogall dirigiéndose a Remus.

-Si yo también lo creo ¿Y puedo decir quienes es el padre de cada uno y luego vuestros nombres?-dijo Remus sonriendoles.

-Por supuesto, sería un honor para nosotros-dijerón Canuto y Cornamenta felices.

-Pero yo te confirmare mi padre, para que no te confundas con mi nombre-dijo Canuto divertido.

-Vale-asintió Remus.

-Haber que tal se te da, colega-dijo Sirius preguntándose quienes eran estos jóvenes.

-Vamos empezar con Canuto, eres hijo de uno de los gemelos Weasley ¿Verdas? Y me arriesgaría a decir que es George-dijo Remus mirando a Canuto y haciendo que todos prestasen atención, en especial los gemelos Weasley.

-Aceptaste Remus-dijo Canuto, haciendo que a George le diese un ataque de tos y que su gemelo se riese de el por su reacción. Percy que estaba al lado de George le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y lo miro con una mirada comprensiva al igual que Remus, Tonks, Audrey, Bill y Fleur. Y la señora Weasley al ver que Fred se reía le dio una mirada amenazante y Fred se calló.

-Si muy gracioso tío Fred, y ¿Alguno se pregunta quien es mi madre?-dijo Canuto a todos con una mirada soñadora.

-Canuto, hermano has estado demasiado tiempo con la tía Luna-dijo Cornamenta fingiendo estar preocupado.

-Si, ¿quien es tu madre?-dijo ansioso George.

-Vale, mi maravillosa y preciosa madre es Angelina Johnson-dijo Canuto dejando a todos sorprendidos y haciendo que George y Angelina se sonrojasen.

-Hermano, tuviste un hijo con mi ex novia-dijo Fred divertido.

-Si, al parecer si-dijo George mirando a Angelina.

-Besaros ya-dijo una encapuchada, haciendo que George se acercará a Angelina y la besara suave y lentamente, demostrando amor.

-No me puedo creer que hiciesen caso a Roxie-dijo Cornamenta incrédulo.

-Yo lo que no me puedo creer que tardasen tanto en besarse porque en casa son todo lo contrario-dijo Canuto con incredulidad.

-Suele pasar-dijo Cornamenta dándole palmada en la espalda a Canuto.

-Si, pero tu no estas traumatizado desde la infancia por algo que viste o oíste y no debiste de haber visto o oído-dijo Canuto pálido y con una expresión de asco en la cara, haciendo que Fred, Lee, Sirius y Charlie se riesen, y que George y Angelina se sonrojasen.

-Si lo estoy, hermano-dijo Cornamenta con la misma expresión que había puesto Canuto. Y esto causo que Remus soltase una pequeña risita, que nadie entendió, excepto Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, Snape y la tercera generacion.

-Señores tenemos que continuar-dijerón Mcgonagall y Dumbledore.

-Si, Minnie y Dumby-dijerón Canuto, Cornamenta y Remus, este último lo dijo sin resistirse.

-Bueno entonces el nombre de Canuto es ...-dijo Remus pero fue interrumpido por un sonido de tambores que provoco Cornamenta.

-Frederick Lee Weasley, pero me imagino qu te llamarán Fred-dijo Remus mirando a Canuto.

-Has aceptado en todo-dijo Fred II.

-Gracias, hermano-dijo Fred a George.

-Gracias, George-dijo Lee a la vez que Fred y sorprendiendo a ambos.

-De nada-les respondió George a ambos.

-No acepto en todo, no dijo que a veces te llaman Freddy-dijo burlonamente Lucy, haciendo reír a la tercera generación.

-Mejor no hables, Lulu-dijo Fred II con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Cómo me has llamado, Weasley?-dijo Lucy con un fingido enfado.

-Te llame Lulu, Weasley-dijo Fred II con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

-Alec acepto, tu oferta-dijo Lucy ya enfadada con su primo.

-Preciosa, entonces mañana a las cuatro-dijo el tal Alec, haciendo enfadar a Percy y Canuto.

-Lucy, ¿estas loca o que?-dijo furioso Fred II, haciendo que Audrey, Angelina, la señora Weasley, Molly y Ginny se mirasen y decidieran juntarse en una esquina, Percy y George también notaron lo mismo que las chicas anteriores pero los dos decidieron con la mirada que lo que más les importaba era los sentimientos que tenían, les daba igual la persona.

En la esquina donde estaba Audrey, Angelina, la señora Weasley, Molly y Ginny empezaron a hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-Molly, ¿Sabes lo que pasa?-le preguntaron todas a Molly.

-Creo que lo se, pero llevan comportándose así desde siempre, que yo recuerde-dijo Molly con una sonrisa.

-¿Y alguna vez ...?-preguntó Audrey pero fue interrumpida por su hija.

-Nada-dijo Molly rápidamente.

-¿Pero crees que hay algo entre ellos?-pregunto Ginny.

-Creer no, apostaría todos mis galeones a que hay algo-dijo Molly con sinceridad.

-Entonces hay que idear un plan para juntarlos-dijo Angelina.

-¿Por qué no les decimos que vayan a una un cuarto para que nos cojan algo, pero por separado y les encerramos ahí mediante magia-dijo Molly simplemente.

-Ese truco está muy visto-dijo la señora Weasley.

-Pero podría funcionar-dijo Audrey.

-O podríamos intentar que se descubran poniéndoles celosos del uno del otro-dijo Molly, expresando una idea realmente tonta.

-Yo creo que deberíamos utilizar la primera idea de Molly-dijo Angelina, recibiendo el asentimiento de todas.

-Si, la segunda opción es un poco tonta y dudo que funcione-admitió Molly.

-Volvamos a nuestros sitios-dijo la señora Weasley.

Mientras tanto, los demás en el comedor seguian con la pelea de Lucy y Fred.

-¿Por qué debo de estar loca?-dijo una enfadada Lucy.

-Por que el es un Slytherin y un año más mayor que tu-dijo Fred II como si con esas palabras lo explicase todo.

-¿Y qué?-dijo Lucy furiosa de que se metiera tanto en su vida.

- Ningún Weasley puede salir con un Slytherin-dijo Fred, recibiendo apoyos de Bill, Charlie, Percy, George y Ron.

-Eso-dijo Fred II asintiendo.

-Pero si es un buen tipo-se quejó Lucy.

-Eso es lo que piensas tu-le recrimino Fred II.

-Pue el no es ningun mujeriego, ni siquiera es arrogante, no hay nada mejor que eso-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa dulce.

-Pero es un idiota-dijo Fred II ganándose una mala mirada de "su prima".

-Y tu otro, así que no hables-dijo Lucy bastante enfadada y con un tono que decía si no te callas te mato.

-Pero Lu, ...-replicó Fred II.

-Podéis dejar vuestra pelea, para otro momento y continuar con las presentaciones-dijo Bry en un tono cansado de escuchar la pelea.

-Por supuesto-dijo Fred II pálido.

-Vamos continuar-dijo Lucy sentándose al lado de Molly, furiosa.

-Ahora es el turno de Cornamenta-dijo Fred II.

-Cornamenta es hijo de Harry Potter-dijo Remus mirando a Cornamenta, haciendo que todos mirasen al chico y después a Harry, así varias veces. Esto hizo que Harry se atragantase y que Ron le mirase con una cara de burla, pero al verlo Hermione le pego en la cabeza.

-Auch-se quejo Ron, mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-No te rías de Harry-le recrimino Hermione enfadada.

-Aceptaste Remus, ahora di mi nombre, ¿Porque al final de mi presentación voy ha decir el nombre de mi madre, para que mi padre no muera joven?-dijo Cornamenta.

-Si, tienes toda la razón y tu nombre es James Sirius Potter-dijo Remus complensible.

-Ding, volviste a aceptar-dijo James II divertido.

-Gracias, Harry y estoy seguro que tu padre estaría de acuerdo conmigo-dijo Sirius orgulloso.

-¿Y quien es tu madre?-pregunto nerviosamente Harry.

-Todavía no estas preparado para saberlo-dijo seriamente James.

-¿Tan peligroso es?-pregunto Sirius curioso.

-Ni te lo imaginas-dijerón los Merodeadores II, Lucy, Molly II, Teddy y seis encapuchados mientras se estremecían.

-Canuto, para que te hagas una idea, la maldición Potter sigue en nuestras venas-dijo James II melodramáticamente.

-Espera, espera un momento. Si es así, tu madre es ... Cachorro si estás en serios problemas-dijo Sirius pálido.

-Si-se le escucho gritar a la señora Weasley, haciendo que todos la mirasen entre divertidos y asustados.

-¿Mama, estás bien?-preguntaron todos los hermanos Weasley preocupados por la actitud de su madre.

-Estoy perfectamente. Harry no te preocupes sólo están exagerando, tu mujer es una magnífica persona-dijo la señora Weasleycon una gran sonrisa en la boca.

-¿Ahora, todos los saben menos yo?-se quejó en voz baja Harry.

-Creo que no va ha pasar nada, porque lo diga-dijo James II con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Suerte, padrino-grito Teddy con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-Si suerte, cachorro-grito ahora Sirius divertido.

-Parar, que no veis que lo estáis asustando-les chillo Hermione enfadada.

-Vale, mi madre es la maravilla, fantástica, preciosa, simpática y genial ...-dijo James II arrogantemente pero fue interrumpido por alguien.

-Potter, abrevia-le ordeno Bry.

-Por supuesto, pelirroja-dijo James II con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Lunático, Colagusano, Fotocopia I y Fotocopia II sonido de tambores-dijo Fred II.

-Como iba diciendo mi madre es la maravilla, fantástica, preciosa, simpática y genial Ginevra Weasley, y mama no me mates-dijo James II asustado por haber dicho su verdadero nombre.

Y las reacciones como se había ha esperar fueron muy distintas. Harry no sabía como reaccionar porque estaba muy sorprendido por haberse casado con la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo, pero además en estos últimos días se había dado cuenta que había cambiado y ya no era una niña, sino una chica guapísima, y en el fondo Harry estaba feliz. Ginny encambio no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo, además de sentirse feliz. Remus, Sirius y la señora Weasley estaban contentísimos y felices de que por fin esos dos se hubiesen juntado. Hermione, Luna y Nevielle no pudieron evitar sonreír en pensar en sus dos amigos juntos.

El señor Weasley estaba sorprendido y enfadado pero en el fondo se alegraba que fuese Harry. Ron se sentía traicionado por su mejor amigo, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo pensaba que mejor Harry que cualquier otro. Los demás hermanos Weasley se sentían traicionados por Harry.

-Harry James Potter como te atreves-gritó furioso Bill, haciendo que Harry se asustase..

-A traicionar nuestra confiando-gritó ahora Charlie enfurecido, haciendo que Harry se encogiese más en su sitio.

-Tocando a nuestra hermana pequeña-gritó ahora Percy furioso, haciendo que Harry empezase a idear planes de escape.

-Nosotros que te acogimos-gritó ahora George rojo de la rabia, haciendo que Harry se empezase a esconder detrás de Hermione.

-Que te dimos una cama donde dormir-grito enfurecido Fred, haciendo que Harry se hundiese más en el asiento detrás de Hermione y que Molly, Ginny, Fleur, Audrey y Angelina se enfadasen.

-Si, traicionado por mi mejor amigo-grito Ron enfadado, haciendo que Harry se escondiese detrás del todo de Hermione y que Molly, Ginny, Fleur, Audrey, Angelina y ahora Hermione estuviesen furiosas.

-Como te atreves a traicionarnos-gritarón ahora los seis hermanos Weasley furiosos mientras que levantaban la varita hacia Harry, que se había quedado sin escondite cuando se movió Hermione.

-Hasta aquí hemos llegado-grito amenazante, la señora Weasley poniéndose entre Harry y sus hijos. Haciendo que estos últimos se asustasen.

-Si, para que sepáis soy capaz de cuidarme sólita-les dijo indignada Ginny, mientras que les miraba con una mirada amenazante, que les hizo tragar saliva.

-Así se dice, tía-dijerón Lucy y Molly orgullosas, y de cinco encapuchas que al escucharlas asintieron.

-William Arthug Weasley, como te atgeves a amenazas al pgobge Haggy de esta manega-chilló indignada Fleur, haciendo que este palideciese.

-Si, se aprendió rápido el nombre-dijo burlonamente Fred II recibiendo un asentimento de toda la tercera generación.

-Charles Christian Weasley, como te atreves amenazar a Harry-dijo furiosa la señora Weasley, consiguiendo que su hijo bajase la varita asustado.

-Si, como te atreves a atacar a un joven indefenso, Percival Igniatus Weasley-le recrimino furiosa Audrey, consiguiendo que este palideciese y tragase saliva.

-Frederick Gideon Weasley, como te atreves a amenazar a Harry sin ningún motivo lógico-le chilló Ginny a todo pulmón, asustando a su hermano y a su hijo. Y Ginny se fue a sentarse junto a Harry.

-Eres idiota o que George Fabián Weasley, porque amenazas al pobre Harry por algo que todavía no ha sucedido-grito furiosa Angelina, asustando a su futuro marido y que bajase la cabeza avergonzado.

-Ronald Billius Weasley, como te atreves amenazar a tu mejor amigo. ¿Prefieres que esté con un completo desconocido o con Harry?-le dijo Hermione en un tono de reproche, que hizo avergonzar a Ron y que los seis hermanos Weasley bajasen la cabeza avergonzados por que Hermione tenía razón.

-Yo siendo vosotros no me defendería lo único que haríais sería empeorar lo-les aconsejaron Lucy, Molly II, James II, Louis y Fred II, al ver que iban a defenderse.

-Podemos continuar con las presentaciones-preguntaron seis encapuchadas cansadas de esperar.

-Si, que tengo hambre-se quejó un encapuchado.

-Hugo, tu siempre tienes hambre-le dijo una encapuchada.

-¿Es verdad, cuando comemos?-preguntaron todos los Weasley y Potter de la segunda y tercera generación, además de Sirius y Teddy.

-Acabamos de comer-dijerón la señora Weasley y Hermione divertidas.

-Ahora, continuaremos con nuestra presentación-dijerón James II y Canuto II a la vez.

-Vamos a Gryffindor y tenemos 16 años-dijerón Fred II y James II al uníson.

-Daja de copiarme-dijerón de nuevo los dos a la vez.

-Tu deja de copiarme-dijerón Fred II y James II a la vez, haciendo que que la gente se empezase a reír.

-Vosotros no os rías-se quejaron los dos a la vez.

-Que no tiene gracia-dijerón ambos enfadados.

-Si, que tiene gracia-dijerón el resto de los ahí presentes.

-Para tu-dijerón los dos enfadados.

-Que pare yo, será que pares tu-se quejaron los dos idignadios.

-Parar los dos-dijo Bry cansada de este juego.

-Si, pelirroja-dijerón los dos a la vez asustados.

-Que paréis-chillo una encapuchada furiosa.

-Si, Lilu/Lils-dijerón Fred II y James II asustados.

-Tenías que haber dicho Lilu-bufo Fred II fingiendo estar enfadado.

-No tu tenías que decir Lils-protesto James II también fingiendo estar enfadado.

-Hombres, todos iguales. Son todos unos idiotas-se quejó Bry desde su sitio, haciendo que todos los hombres en la sala le mirasen mal y al ir mojada todos la pudieron distinguir perfectamente y así pudieron mandarle miradas de odio.

-Que no somos idiotas-se quejaron todos los bromistas, los alumnos, Remus, Sirius, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Oliver y los hombres de la tercera generación a la vez, haciendo reír

-Eso lo demuestra, además quejaros demuestra que sois unos inmaduros-les contó Bry divertida.

-Y además demuestra que estáis en la fase de negación-dijo Lucy con sonrisa divertida que intentaba disimilar.

-Y luego llegan las fases de asimilación, de acceptacion y superación-dijo Molly con una mirada sería.

-Chicas os faltan fases-se quejaron Lilu y Rosie con miradas divertidas.

-¿Que fase?-pregunto tontamente la señora Weasley al ver la reacción de los hombres al escuchar los comentarios de las chicas.

-Ah, os falta la fase de llorar como un bebe porque ya has crecido y no lo podéis hacer- dijo una encapuchada que no había hablado hasta ahora.

-¿Cómo lo que le paso al tío George?-soltó una encapuchada inocentemente haciendo reír a todos los que sabían la historia, haciendo apuntar en su mente a Fred, Lee y Sirius, que pusieron una sonrisa socarrona que no intentaron disimular pero encambio el resto de sus hermanos, el resto del equipo de Quidditch, Remus y Hermione intentaron disimular la sonrisa lo máximo que pudieron pero casi les fue imposible, que les preguntarían luego cual es la historia tan interesante.

-Dejadlo, en paz-dijerón los Merodeadores II.

-Gracias-dijo George rojo de la vergüenza.

-Yo no las diría, porque estoy segura que les pasaría lo mismo-dijo Bry divertida.

-Por supuesto-dijerón Lucy y Molly riéndose.

-Yo ya me los imagino en esa situación-dijerón diez encapuchados y Teddy, recibiendo el asentimiento de toda la tercera generación excepto los Merodeadores II.

Y esto consiguió que los seis muchachos alcanzasen tonos de so rojez desconocidos para la mayoría, que sólo consiguió que el resto de la tercera generación empezasen a reír a carcajadas que sólo después de quince minutos Mcgonogall consiguió cayar con unas de sus miradas severas.

-Por fin-dijerón los Merodeadores II cansados y aliviados ( y sobre todo aliviados) de que se rieran de ellos.

-Continuar con la presentación-ordenaron Bry, Lucy, Molly y Rosie.

-Vale-dijerón los dos, con cara de os amamos sois nuestras heroínas.

-Tampoco es para tanto, par de exagerados-bufaron las cinco chicas.

-Antes de continuar queríamos avisarlos de una cosa que podría salvarles la vida-dijo Fred II llamando la atención y haciendo tener curiosidad a la mayoría de la gente, menos algunos de las tercera generación asentían lentamente la cabeza con miedos y otros negaban con la cabeza.

-Estas cinco más otras veintidós chicas del futuro, son las jóvenes con peor genio del mundo mágico. Esto lo décidio una revista-dijo James II asustado y pálido, haciendo palidecer a muchos hombres y haciendo negar con la cabeza a la mayoría de mujeres.

-Sólo le hazeis casó ha esa revista, porque y os coló a los Merodeadores II como unos de los chicos más guapos, irresistibles y sexis del mundo mágico, no del universo. Palabras textuales de la revista no mías-grito Bry sorprendiendo a la mayoría por el grito que parecía que un huracán o una tormenta se dirigían ahí, que consiguió romper algunos vasos de cristal (unos veinte, casi ninguno). O asustando los, como que algún cobarde y idiota se intentó esconder debajo de la mesa.

-Ahora, entenderéis porque le dieron el primer puesto-dijerón los Merodeadores II pálidos, recibiendo asentimientos de todos los hombres.

-Tampoco es para tanto, he visto a mi madre gritar peor muchas veces-dijo una Slytherin de cuarto, que tenía el pelo negro y ojos grises.

-Es verdad, su grito me recordó cuando fingistes, por primera, estar enferma para no ir a una reunión de alta sociedad-dijo una chica de quinto, rubia con ojos grises. Lo que hizo sonreír a la Bry y a algunos encapuchados, y algunos adultos, además de a un par de Slytherin que les miraban con cara de porque no lo hizieron alguna vez.

-Se nota que sois Stlytherin, por eso no lo pensasteis-dijerón Louis, Fred II, James, Colagusano y Fotocopia II con sonrisas burlonas en la cara.

-Por supuesto, ¿Pero al parecer tu, si?-le contesto burlona Bry sorprendiendo a muchos.

-James Sirius Potter, como te atreves a fingir que estas enfermo-empezó a chillar Ginny asustando a los Merodeadores II, a el resto de los Weasley, a Harry, a Teddy, a Sirius, a Remus, a Neville y a unos cuantos encapuchados.

-Ellos me obligaron-intentó disuadir a su madre, señalando a los Merodeadores II restantes, excepto a Fotocopia I.

-No me vengas con eso, que todos sabemos bien que esa es una idea tuya-continuo Ginny aún más enfadada.

-No es idea mía, sino de papa, tío Ron y tío George-revelo James II pálido.

-No le eches la culpa ha nadie. Pero Harry James Potter, Ronald Billius Weasley y George Fabian Weasley como os atrevéis a dar esas ideas a James.-chillo Ginny más furiosa que antes, haciendo palidecer y encogerse en el sitio a los cuatro nombrados. Además de que Harry, Ron y George los miraban con miradas asesinas.

-La venganza es dulce-susurro James II mirando a su padre y a sus tíos.

-Dejad vuestras charlas emocionales y continuar con las presentaciones-dijo Snape desde su asiento con una voz fría.

-Vale, como íbamos diciendo antes. Ambos jugamos al quidditch-dijerón Fred II y James II.

-Yo soy golpeador-dijo Fred II con una sonrisa dirigida a los gemelos Weasley.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti-dijerón los gemelos Weasley limpiándose unas lágrimas imaginarias, que hizieron que Angelina pegase en la cabeza a ambos.

-Y yo soy el mejor cazador de Hogwarts de todos los tiempos-dijo James arrogantemente, pero entre los encapuchados se pudo escuchar el sonido de una tos.

-Después de ti, pelirroja-dijo James II asustado consiguiendo que la gente empezase a reír.

-Eres bueno-preguntaron los fanáticos del quidditch.

-El mejor después de la pelirroja, mi madre/la tía Angelina y de tía Ginny-dijerón Fred II y Louis, consiguiendo que las mencionadas se sonrojasen.

-Gracias, amigos-dijo James apenados.

-Además soy el capitán de Gryffindor-dijo felizmente James.

-Yo no estaría tan feliz, que gracias a eso vamos detrás de Slytherin-protestaron dos encapuchados.

-Oye, que soy el capitán elegido por Mcgonagall y el ex-capitán-dijo con satisfacción James que enseguida fueron capaces de borrar.

-Eso te lo crees tu-dijeron los dos encapuchados de antes.

-Vale, ¿hermano no crees que las gemelas se olvidaron de decir algo en su presentación?-dijo Fred II para cambiar de tema antes de que se empezase una discusión.

-Si, tienes toda la razón-le contestó James II con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿De que nos olvidamos?-preguntaron Lucy y Molly II a la vez sin entender.

-Os olvidasteis de vuestras asignaturas favoritas y de lo que quereis hacer cuando acabeis Hogwarts-dijo Fred II mirándolas divertido.

-Mi asignatura favorita es transformaciones y cuando acabe en Hogwarts quiero trabajar en el ministerio-dijo Molly II con una sonrisa haciendo que Percy y Audrey se sintiesen orgullosos.

-Y mi asignatura favorita es defensa contra las artes oscuras y cuando acabe Hogwarts quiero ser Auror-dijo Lucy sonriente, sus padres iban quejarse pero Lucy les interrumpió.

-Este tema esta mas que hablado en el futuro y no fuisteis capaces de cambiar mi idea- dijo Lucy segura, convenciendo a sus padres por su decision.

-Es cabezota, como toda Weasley-dijo Fred, pero enseguida se cayó al ver las miradas furiosas de 9 chicas dirigidas a él.

-Me refiero que es algo fantástico, no es nada para estar enfadado-dijo Fred con un tono de terror en la voz, que hizo reír a las 9 chicas excepto a la señora Weasley.

-A sí nos gusta-dijerón siete a la vez con sonrisas terroríficas en la cara, pero a las únicas que se les pudo ver fue a Molly II y a Lucy.

-Ahora podéis continuar, ya hemos dicho lo que nos hemos olvidado de decir-les ordeno Molly II con una sonrisa.

-Vale-dijerón los dos a la vez.

-Mi asignatura favorita es defensa contra las artes oscuras y al salir se Hogwarts quiero ser Auror al igual que mi padre-dijo James con una sonrisa que iba dirigida a su padre.

-¿Soy Auror?-pregunto Harry incrédulo.

-Si y de los mejores-le dijo Teddy con una sonrisa.

-Como que Auror, no es algo muy peligroso-chillo Ginny alterada desde su sitio.

-Entonces si no soy Auror, seré inefable con el tío Charlie-dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Ni se te ocurra eso muchachito, tu serás un Auror y uno muy bueno ...-grito Ginny furiosa, pero su grito fue interrumpido por la risa de sus seis hermanos, de la señora Weasley, de Harry, de Sirius, de Remus y de media tercera generación.

-Hermanita, ¿no te has dado cuenta?-dijo Fed ente risas.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Ginny sin entender nada.

-Hija, todavía tienes mucho que aprender-dijo Molly divertida a su hija.

-Si no te has dado cuenta que te ha manipulado-dijo Percy incrédulo.

-No-dijo Ginny sinceramente consiguiendo que se vuelvan a reír los mismos que antes.

-Eres nuestro ídolo-dijerón los gemelos Weasley, Sirius y Charlie.

-Bueno, después del numerito de mi amigo Cornamenta. Vamos con lo que es realmente importante que es, que mi asignatura favorita es transformaciones y cuando acabe Hogwarts quiero trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley-dijo Fred II sonriendo.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti siguiendo el negocio familiar-dijerón los gemelos Weasley sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal esta sortilegios Weasley en el futuro?-preguntaron los gemelos Weasley con una sonrisa entre traviesa y sería en la cara.

-Fantástico-dijerón los Merodeadores II, Lucy, Molly II, Teddy junto al resto de la tercera generación.

-Hay una sucursal en Hogmeade, otra en Francia y otra en Estados Unidos, además de la del Callejón Diagonal-dijo una encapuchada orgullosa.

-Además de que nos proporcionas todos los recursos necesarios para gastar las bromas-dijerón los Merodeadores II sonriendo traviesamente.

-Fantástico-dijo Fred.

-Maravilloso-dijo George.

-Sensacional-dijerón los dos con una sonrisa mientras chocaban las cinco.

-Bueno, como dijo antes nuestro que rendido Lunático ambos somos animagos-dijerón Fred II y James chocando las manos.

-Yo soy un perro grande marrón oscuro, igual que mi patronus que es un perro-dijo Fed II sonriendo a Sirius y a Lucy.

-Y yo soy un lindo ciervo, igual que mi patronus es un precioso ciervo-dijo James sonriendo a los dos merodeadores originales y a su padre.

-¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?-dijerón Fred II y James, antes de que sus madres empezasen a chillar sobre que eran animagos ilegales.

-Si, ¿Tenéis novias? Si es que no,...-dijo una chica desde la mesa de Slytherin. Esto provoco que Lucy soltase un gruñido que nadie escucho y que Bry estuviese murmurando insultos hacia esa chica.

-Sabes que podrían ser tus hijos-gritarón indignadas dos encapuchada, además de Ginny y Angelina.

-Gracias, preciosa. Pero nuestros corazones fueron robados por dos preciosas damas-dijerón ambos melodramáticamente.

-Aunque sí estoy soltero, estoy plenamente enamorado-dijo Fred II con una sonrisa de enamorado en la cara.

-¿Y quien es la afortunada?-pregunto Fred con una sonrisa picara en la cara.

-Una preciosa chica, que ha venido con nosotros a este emocionante viaje-le contesto Fred II sin contestarle quien era esa chica. Esta revelación causo que a Lucy le entrasen un montón de celos, pero ella se seguía diciendo que son primos son familia.

-Y yo estoy enamorado de la chica más guapa, más inteligente, más magnífica y más perfecta que existe-dijo con una cara de enamorado James II que causo que los Merodeadores II nublasen los ojos.

-Preparada-susurro seguro Fotocopia II a Lucy.

-Por supuesto-le contesto Lucy en el mismo tono.

-Y esa chica es mi preciosa y magnífica novia-dijo James soñadoramente y sin darse cuenta lo que provoco su comentario.

-¿Que?-grito toda la tercera generación confundida.

-Mis 15 galeones, Scammander-exigió Lucy a Forocopia II.

-Vosotros los sabíais-les gritarón el resto de la tercera generación, mientras que Forocopia II le daba los galeones a Lucy a regañadientes.

-Si, nos dimos cuenta de lo obvio-dijerón Lucy, Molly II y Forocopia II.

-Y tu también-le gritarón a Molly II.

-Dejar de gritar, si la pelirroja es mi novia-dijo James sonriendo.

-Eres hombre muerto-gritarón tres encapuchados mientras que se lanzaban a por James.

-Levicorpus-gritarón Bry, Rosie y Lilu, cada una a un encapuchado.

-Quiero que os quede claro un par de cosas ¿entendido?-les pregunto Bry en un tono dulce que no engañaba ni al más tonto de la sala, mientras que los tres encapuchados asentían.

-Uno, ninguno de vosotros os podéis meter en mi vida-grito Bry haciendo encogerse en su sitio a todos.

-Segundo, ninguno tenéis ningún motivo de atacar a Potter, porque yo no ataco a todas vuestras novias ¿Verdad?-les chillo Bry furiosa, recibiendo un asentimiento de los tres encapuchados que aún seguían en el aire.

-Y tercero, tu no eres familia mía no tienes porque meterte en mi vida-le grito Bry a uno de los encapuchados que seguía en el aire.

-Soltarlos-ordeno Bry, dejando que lao tres chicos se cayesen de golpe al suele.

-Todos lo habéis entendido como digáis y hagáis algo contra eso, lo pagaréis caro-dijo Bry enfadada, consiguiendo que todos los presentes en la sala asintiesen incluso a hasta los profesores.

-Eres bienvenida a la familia-dijerón Ginny, Molly, Lucy, Molly II y otras 5 encapuchadas.

-Esto es terrorífico-susurro Fed II recibiendo el asentimiento de todos los Weasley, Potter, Lupin, Longbottom de la tercera generación y de Sirius, excepto el de James que estaba sonriendo.

-No es maravilloso-dijo James en alto, haciendo que los anteriores negasen disimuladamente la cabeza.

-James, ellos piensan todo lo contrario-dijo en un tono disgustado Bry.

-Preciosa, que no te importé lo que piensen, que su opinión no importa realmente la que importa es la de las mujeres que luego se encargan ellas de convencerlos-dijo James burlón.

-Cariño, tienes toda la razón-dijo Bry sonriéndole.

-Hablamos, luego pelirroja-dijo James despidiéndose de su amada.

-Por supuesto Potter-le sonrió ella desde su sitio.

-Que mierda ha sido eso-dijo Fred II.

-El amor, hermano el amor-dijo James a Fred II.

-¿Tenéis alguna otra pregunta?-pregunto Fred II, intentando borrar lo ocurrido anteriormente al igual que la mayoría de los hombres ahí presentes.

-Si, ¿Quienes son vuestros padrinos?-dijerón George y Harry a la vez sonriendose.

-Mis padrinos son la tía Ginny, que es una magnífica madrina, y el tío Ron-dijo Fred II sonriente. Haciendo que los gemelos se extrañasen por que no fuese Fred, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos.

-Y los míos Hermione y Neville-dijo James sonriendo a sus dos padrinos.

-Sois unos traidores-gritarón Ron y Fred a la vez.

-Chicos seguro que eso tiene una explicación lógica, ¿verdad?-dijerón Harry y George.

-Yo creo que son prefectos, así-dijerón Ginny y Angelinas sonriendo.

-Bueno, si tiene una explicación un poco lógica-admitieron Fred II y James.

-Luego os lo explicamos-dijerón James y Fred II al ver la miradas confusas de todos en ellos.

-¿Queréis preguntarnos algo?-preguntaron ambos a la vez, al ver que nadie contestaba.

Ellos dos se acercaron hacia donde estaban sus padres y llamaron a los demás Merodeadores II a que estuviesen con ellos.

-Antes de acabar Canuto y yo queremos decir dos cosas muy importantes. Primero iré yo y luego Canuto ¿Entendido?-dijo Cornamenta seriamente, recibiendo al asentimiento de todos los presentes.

-Al final de este curso mi padre va tener una visión en donde Sirius esté en peligro, pero era falso pero el no lo sabía en ese momento-dijo James seriamente, lo que sorprendió a la mayoría de la segunda generación.

-Él junto a Hermione, tío Ron-dijo James pero fue interrumpido.

-Normal, ellos hacen todos juntos-dijerón Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y Neville Longbottom sin sorprenderse.

-Mi madre-dijo James, pero fue interrumpido por grito.

-Ronald Billius Weasley como permites que valla tu hermana, mejor porque no vais ninguno de vosotros y va un adulto o miembro de la Orden-les grito Molly enfadada acompañada del asentimiento de Remus, Mcgonogall, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy y los gemelos Weasley.

-Puedo continuar, abuela-dijo James con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Por supuesto, cielo-le contesto Molly con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, también iban Neville y Luna-dijo James.

-Nosotros-preguntaron Neville y Luna incrédulos, como respuesta tuvieron un asentimiento de parte de tres encapuchada, James y Colagusano.

-Bueno, fueron al ministerio montando en Theastrales y cuando llegaron fueron a la sala de las profecías donde le tendieron una trampa-dijo James, él paro para que todos lo asumiesen y para dar emoción.

-Sigue-dije Molly nerviosa.

-Coma iba diciendo, le tendieron una trampa pero la Orden no tardo mucho tiempo en llegar. Entre los mortifagos se encontraba Bellatrix Lastrangue-al oírlo todos se preocuparon y pudieron notar como Neville, Colagusano y una encapuchada se tensaron.

-Más tarde llego Voldemort-dijo James y la mayoría de la gente no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-Pero antes Bellatrix se estubo enfrentando a Tonks-dijo James y Remus al evitarlo no pudo evitar agarrar a Tonks más fuerte.

-Pero Sirius accedió a luchar contra ella, empezaron a luchar hasta que ha Sirius le dio un confundus-dijo James y se paró de golpe, mientras que intentaba contener las lágrimas.

-¿Qué tiene de malo, un confundus?-pregunto extrañado Fred al igual que el resto de la sala, excepto la tercera generación y Dumbledore, Ojo-loco, Tonks, Percy y Arthur que tenían una ligera idea.

-¿En esa sala no está el velo?-se atrevió a preguntar Tonks haciendo palidecer a todos los adultos ahí presentes, temiendose lo peor. Pero no octuvo respuesta.

-Es lo que pensaba-se confirmo Percy a sí mismo.

-Y se cayó por el velo-continuo James.

-¿Y qué es el velo?-pregunto Harry confuso, al igual que todos los alumnos, Fleur y Gabrielle.

-El velo es un arco que al caer por un lado, desapareces no apareces por el. Prácticamente sería lo mismo que si hubiera muerto pero sin dejar un cuerpo-explico Percy, que era el que menos relación tenía con Sirius, de los que sabían lo que era.

-No puede ser, Sirius tu-dijo Remus llorando.

-Sirius-dijo Harry llorando mientras que abrazaba fuertemente a Sirius que tenía una sonrisa pero enseguida la borro.

-Entonces Peter es el último Merodeador con vida-dijo Sirius con asco, haciendo reír a todos por sus preocupaciones.

-No, murió-dijo James con una mueca al tener que hablar sobre.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron todos los que sabían la verdad de la segunda generación.

-Es una larga historia, resumiéndola al ver que se tenía que enfrentar a Ron y a Harry sin varita se ahogó con sus propias manos-resumió Colagusano con una mueca de asco al hablar de el dueño anterior de su nombre.

-Se lo merecía-dijo Ron.

-No se desea la muerte de la gente-dijo Molly enfadada.

-Hay que admitir que el tío Ron, tiene un sensor sobre esas cosas de la muerte de alguien-dijo Fred II divertido.

-Deseo la de esa persona y sucedió, adivino como murió Myrtle, deseó la muerte de esa araña inmunda, deseó la muerte del segundo nombre de Al, y no me acuerdo más. ¿Pero en creéis que no es una casualidad?-dijo James riéndose.

-¿Ahora, todos diréis que uso magia oscura para que eso suceda?-dijo Ron divertido.

-No, tu la usaría para que los Chudley Cannols ganasen la copa de quidditch-dijerón toda la tercera genacion haciendo enrojecer a Ron.

-Si, te no conocen bien-dijo Harry sonriéndole.

-Espera si yo tengo lo que decís que tengo, significaría que esa persona esta muerta en vuestro tiempo-dijo Ron razonando lo que le había dicho Fred II y James.

-Entonces significa que tu vas ha decir eso-dijo mirando a Fred II esperando que sus pensamientos fueron en equivocados pero al ver como miraba a uno de los gemelos fijamente y no desmintió nada, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado.

-Estaba de broma, no deseaba que realmente muriese-dijo/chillo Ron mientras que lloraba.

-Lo sabemos, pero no crees que tus habilidades son sorprendentes-dijo James tristemente intentando consolar a su tío.

-En eso tienes razón-admitió Ron soltando una risita.

-Vamos me toca contar a mi una cosa muy importante-dijo Fred II mientras que intentaba que las lágrimas no se vieran.

-La batalla contra Voldemort fue en Hogwarts y todos los que lucharon se dividieron en equipo. El tío Percy y el tío Fred estuvieron luchando contra Pius Thicknesse, el en ese momento estaba de ministro-dijo Fred II pero fue interrumpido por unos cuantos.

-Pius Thicknesse estaba de ministro, si tuvieron que ser momentos oscuros. Creo que incluso George, Fred y Ron lo hubiesen hecho mejor-dijo indignado Percy.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo. Eso es peor que Sirius fuese ministro-dijo Remus con burla recibiendo asentimientos de parte de Tonks, de Andromeda y Narcissa.

-Bueno si el ministro coyo en los últimos años-admitió Dumbledore.

-A ninguno de nosotros nos interesa la política ahora. Sigue Canuto-dijo James cansado de tantas divagaciones en su presentación.

-Vale, el tío Percy iba gastar una broma al ministro después de dimitir. En ese momento por ese pasillo se encontraban tío Harry, tío Ron y Hermione, cuando de repente hubo una expresión-dijo Fred II tristemente.

-Yo muero-dijo Fred sorprendiendo a todos.

-Lo he notado, he visto como me miráis con una cara de no haberme conocido, además me he dado cuenta que a mi apenas me nombráis. Para ser sinceros entre tu y yo, la única posibilidad de que yo no sea tu padrino es que haya muerto-dijo Fred sinceramente.

-Y espera un momento, tu deseaste mi muerte-dijo Fred a Ron fingiendo estar indignado.

-Era en broma-susurro Ron, lo suficiente alto para que Fred lo escúchase y pusiese una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Has aceptado, tío Fred-dijo Fred II llorando.

-Mi niño-grito Molly llorando mientras iba a abrazar a Fred. George estaba al lado de Fred empezó a llorar. Arthur, Bill, Charlie y Percy estaban con la cabeza agachada llorando. Ron y Ginny estaban llorando y eran consolados por Hermione y Harry.

-¿Por que lloráis, todavía sigo aquí?-dijo Fred intentando animar a su familia.

-Ninguno os quejéis, que vais a tener una familia-dijo Fred sonriendo a su familia.

-Continuamos con lo que iba diciendo, el tío Fred murió en la expresión y el tío Percy se quería quedar con el-dijo Fred II con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracia Perce, pero no hagas algo tan estúpido como eso. Sal de ahí cuando antes-dijo Fred sonriendo a su hermano.

-Pero el tío Harry. Convenció al tío Percy de llevar entre los dos el cuerpo de tío Fred a algún otro sitio más seguro-continuo contando Fred II entre lágrimas.

-Gracias-les dijo Fred a Percy y Harry.

-De nada-le contestaron ambos.

-Bueno, ya termine-dijo Fred II con una lágrima en los ojos, que tenía al igual que las gemelas, Teddy, Louis y James, además de varios encapuchados.

-Queréis saber otra cosa importante-dijerón Fred II y James sonrientes.

-¿Que queréis contar ahora?-pregunto una encapuchada confusa.

-Lo de la abuela, creo que se merecen saberlo-contestaron ambos con sonrisas cómplices.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?-pregunto confusa Molly, preocupando a su marido y a sus hijos.

-Por supuesto, que podéis-dijo la encapuchada de antes, ignorando la pregunta hecha por Molly.

-Gracias, Vic-dijo Fred II sonriente.

-¿Lo cuentas tu o lo cuento yo o lo cuenta Lunático?-pregunto James II sonriendo.

-Lo cuenta Lunático-dijerón Fred II y James.

-Gracias, Canuto y Cornamenta-dijo Louis sonriendo.

-Vale, en la batalla Hermione, Luna y tía Ginny se enfrenta a Bellatrix Lastrangue, después de que una maldición asesesina pase por la lado de tía Ginny-dijo Louis seriamente.

-Estáis las tres locas, como os enfrentáis las tres solas a Bellatrix-les grito Molly enfadada.

-Lo sentimos-respondieron las tres chicas.

-Ellas no son las más locas-dijo James mientras que se estremecía al igual que Fred II, Louis, Teddy y varios encapuchados.

-Bueno como iba contando, después de eso la abuela Molly aparto a Hermione, a Luna y a tía Ginny, para tener un duelo con Bellatrix ella sola-dijo Louis sonriente.

-No puede ser-dijo Sirius riéndose porque había entendido el motivo porqu tenían esas sonrisas en la cara.

-Molly eres fantástica-dijo Sirius riéndose mientras que iba a abrazarla.

-Y terrorífica-dijo James con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

-Si, tienes toda la razón-dijo Sirius riéndose alegremente.

-¿Podéis continuar con la historia?-preguntaron Arthur y los siete hermanos Weasley.

-Vale, la abuela Molly se enfrentó a un duelo feroz con Bellatrix, que se estubo burlando un rato de la muerte de tío Fred y de la abuela. Pero la abuela se enfadó y la ataco rápidamente, eso la pillo desprevenida, y la mato-dijo con una sonrisa Louis.

-Genial-dijerón Arthur y Bill.

-Fantástico-dijerón Charlie y Percy.

-Maravilloso-dijerón Fred y George.

-Increíble-dijerón por último Ron y Ginny.

-Terrorífico-añadieron Louis, Fred II y James a la vez, recibiendo un golpe de la cabeza de parte de Fleur, Angelina y Ginny.

-Auh-se quejaron los tres a la vez mientras que se frotaban la cabeza.

-Niños y niñas, adultos y adultas, ancianos y ancianas. Aquí ponemos fin a nuestra presentación-dijerón Fred II y James sonriendo a la gente.

-Si, ahora mismo nuestra presentación término-dijerón los dos melodramáticamente.

-Ahora, le toca a Colagusano-dijerón Fred II y James en perfecta coordinación, mientras que ambos abrazaban a toda su familia y en especial a Fred antes de sentarse al lado de Louis.


End file.
